


Feathers and Fledglings

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel's Handprint, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Grace Bonds, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Shy Castiel, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Switching, Top Castiel, Wing Kink, Winged Dean, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean wakes to find the handprint on his shoulder again, Cas admits that it's an angelic mating claim, one that he's never pursued for Dean's apparent lack of interest.  Besides, consummating their bond could have consequences neither of them intended.  </p><p>Dean didn't realize he was so interested until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlowerInTheDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerInTheDark/gifts).



> (For FlowerInTheDark, who needed more wing-kink in her life. It's coming...)

 

Dean hated nothing more than being awakened from a good dream. He dealt with enough shit during his waking hours, he should be entitled to enjoy his time sleeping.    
  
Tonight's dream was a good one.  He was in the Impala making out with the hot redhead he met in the bar earlier, when a twinge in his upper arm suddenly made him stir.  " _No, no, no, don't wake up yet,"_  he admonished himself.  He cleared his mind, then tried to think about the hot chick again, and had nearly succeeded until the twinge turned itself into an annoying itch and he rolled over to scratch at his arm.    _"C'mon, hot redhead,"_ he thought again as he closed his eyes.  And suddenly he was in the Impala again, looking into a pair of deep blue eyes.   _Wait, weren't her eyes green?  Whatever_. They began kissing again and Dean ran fingers through her long copper hair, then slid his hand back to caress her cheek.   _Wait.  Was that stubble?_ He pulled away. Holy shit, when did she become  _Cas?!_ He jolted himself awake.

 _Dammit_. _Well, so much for that._ He was wide awake now and still scratching desperately at his arm.   He turned onto his side and tried to get comfortable and growled in frustration as his reached up to itch again. He had to get up to put an ice pack or something on it before he scratched his damn skin off.  He grumbled some more as he dragged himself out of bed and made a quick stop in the bathroom on his way to the kitchen.

"What the hell?" he mumbled as he stared into the mirror, glaring at the raised, red handprint on his upper arm.  It was the same mark Cas had left on him when he pulled him out of Hell, but why was it suddenly back?  That thing had disappeared years ago. He was going to have words with Cas - tomorrow, because right now, he was really fuckin' tired.  He sighed and fumbled off to the kitchen to grab an ice pack.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Cas, get your ass down here.  We need to talk," Dean announced.

With a gentle whooshing sound, Castiel suddenly appeared in the middle of Dean's bedroom. "Dean, is something wrong?"

"You could say that," Dean said.  He pulled his sleeve up to reveal the red welt.  "What the hell is this doing back?"

Cas's eyes grew wide as he stared at the handprint.  His eyes flashed quickly to Dean's with a hint of embarrassment.  "I was afraid of this," he sighed. "It may disappear from time to time but it will always come back."

"Always?!  There must be a way to get rid of this thing.  What  _is_  it anyway?"

"It's..."  Cas sighed heavily.  "It's not important."

"Cas, don't bullshit me," Dean warned, giving him a harsh look.  "What the hell is it?"

"It's... it's a mating claim," he said, looking down at his feet.  His face was turning a bright shade of red.

"A  _mating_  claim?!  What the hell does that mean?" Dean spat.

Cas fiddled with his tie nervously.  "Well, no other angel can touch you because of it..."

"And?"

Cas threw his hands up in frustration.  "Look, Dean.  You know I was a very different person back then. I was all angel. Now I'm more human than anything..."

"Cas," Dean warned. "Just explain."

"Well," he swallowed hard.  "It's exactly what it sounds like.  If an angel chooses a human as their mate, they must stake a claim.   Once claimed, no other angel can lay a hand on them.  And um, back then, I claimed you."

"...you wanted to  _mate_  me?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Please don't be angry, Dean. When I first saw your soul in Hell... well, you were so beautiful inside and out, I couldn't let any other angel get to you.  There were plenty that wanted to.  And even more that just wanted to use you as a vessel."  Yes, I wanted you to be mine, but I was,  _am,_ perfectly okay with not making good on the claim so long as it protects you from them."

"Making good on the claim?" Dean asked.  "What exactly does that mean?"

Cas sighed.  "Consummating the bond."

Dean gave him a blank look. "You mean, like sex?"

"Yes, Dean!" Cas uttered, frustrated.  "And consummating is the only thing that will remove the mark."  
  
Dean sat down on the bed, taking a moment to absorb this new information.  "Wait.  I didn't even know you were gay."

Cas shrugged noncommittally.  "I'm not even sure 'gay' is the right word.  I'm utterly indifferent to sexual orientation."

"So... when you say 'mating', does that mean you could knock me up?" Dean asked curiously.

Cas snorted.  "No. You obviously don't have the proper organs to deal with a pregnancy. If an angel chooses a same-sex mate, there's simply a Grace bond."

Dean stared at him blankly.  

"It means, part of my Grace would become a permanent part of you."  
  
"Okay... but how?  I mean... what would happen?"  
  
"Could be any number of things.  It seems to affect people differently. Most don't even notice, but some have taken on minor powers, such as healing themselves."  
  
"Interesting... so uh, why did you never pursue 'making good' on it?"    
  
Cas shook his head.  "I don't know, Dean.  We became friends. And it's obvious that you're not attracted to males.  Since I'm in a male vessel that wouldn't exactly work out.  Besides, you may have noticed I'm a bit socially awkward. I'm not exactly a master of seduction here."  
  
Dean bit back a laugh. "C'mon, Cas. I'm sure you've had other relationships.  Why would this be any different?"  
  
Cas looked away, his face reddening.    
  
Dean furrowed his brow curiously.  "Sit," he commanded as he grabbed his arm, and Cas reluctantly plopped down on the bed next to him.  "You  _haven't_  had other relationships?"   
  
"I barely know how to act around angels, nevertheless humans, Dean," Cas said helplessly.   
  
Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulder and shook him gently. "Cas, buddy, we have  _got_  to work on that. You seriously need to get laid."  
  
Again Cas looked away nervously.  "I um, I don't think I want to talk about it right now.  I should probably go.  I'm so sorry, Dean."  
  
Dean caught his coat sleeve as he stood abruptly.  "Hey Cas?  For the record... I'm not  _that_  straight."  
  
Cas let out a little gasp of surprise then disappeared, leaving Dean alone and confused as hell.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A few days went by with no sign of Cas, despite Dean's occasional phone call and prayer.  As usual when he was embarrassed, Cas was in full-on avoidance mode.

Dean, on the other hand, wanted to talk about it.  Cas had tagged him with a fucking  _mating_  claim.  If he was being completely honest, it stroked his ego a little too much. Hey, if Cas wanted him, Dean would be happy to oblige.  So what if he'd never had sex with a guy before; he'd fooled around with a few while Sam was away at Stanford.  And he'd...  _experimented_  with himself enough to know that the thought didn't totally freak him out.

He loved Cas, he could admit that.  He loved him in the same way he loved Sam. But there were also times he found himself eye-fucking him across the room.  The way Cas had no sense of personal space had become endearing, and Dean actually found himself getting goosebumps every time he was nearby.

Still, the Grace-bond-thing was kind of weird.  And the fact that Cas had never been with anyone, ever.  For some reason, that just made Dean want him more.  The thought of working awkward, straitlaced Cas through his first orgasm was kind of orgasmic in itself.  Shit, he was going to need a cold shower.  
  
But first, he was going to try again - using guilt.  "Dammit, Cas.  I know you can hear me.  You put this thing on me, you could at least have the courtesy to answer when I call you once in a while!"  
  
With a sudden 'whoosh' and a rustling of his curtains, Cas appeared.  "Hello, Dean," he said with a sheepish look on his face.    
  
"Holy fuck, Cas!" Dean said as he stared up in awe at an enormous pair of shiny black wings.   
  
"Oh!" Cas exclaimed, quickly folding them behind his back and making them disappear. "I didn't realize I'd materialized them here," he blushed. "It's been a long day."  
  
"No, bring them back," Dean said.  "I've never actually  _seen_  your wings."  
  
"They're not something I like to show off, Dean," Cas said, flustered.    
  
"C'mon, Cas," Dean pleaded. "Let me see 'em.  I've seen  _Gabriel's_  wings..."  
  
Cas furrowed his brow.  "You've seen Gabe's wings?"  
  
 "Among other things," Dean grimaced.  "Dude has absolutely no shame when he sleeps over.  I've asked Sam to keep his boyfriend on a leash, but you know Gabriel."  
  
 Cas nodded, still frowning.  He knew he wasn't going to win this argument.  He bowed his head and took a deep breath, and his wings unfurled around him.   
  
"Look at you, you magnificent bastard," Dean mumbled.  "They're gorgeous, Cas. If I had wings, I'd be flaunting them like crazy."   He couldn't stop staring at the glossy dark feathers that shone in the light with a blue iridescence.  "Can I touch them?" he asked as he reached forward.   
  
"No!" Cas exclaimed, as he snapped the wings flat against his back. "I mean... that would probably be inappropriate," he said as Dean reeled backwards.   
  
"I uh... I'm sorry.  Inappropriate?" Dean asked curiously.    
  
Cas sighed deeply.  "Why did you call me, Dean?"  He quickly changed the subject as his wings disappeared.  
  
"Oh, right," Dean mumbled.  "I just um.  Wanted to talk more about the other day. About this 'claim' thing."  
  
Cas wiped a hand over his face tiredly.  "I told you everything already.  Really," he insisted.   
  
Dean nodded slowly.  "You told me how it works.  But Cas, you wanted me to be your  _mate._   We need to talk about that, don't you think?"  
  
"Dean..."  
  
"Does this mean you just wanted to have sex with me?  Or is it something more than that?"  
  
Cas huffed, tilting his head back toward the ceiling in frustration.  "Angels generally mate for life," he said weakly.  "So... both, I guess?"  
  
Dean chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully.  "You said 'back then' last time.  Does that mean you don't want that anymore?"  
  
"I..." Cas started.  "I don't know how to answer that..."  
  
"You  _do_  then...:" Dean grinned triumphantly. "Cas," he said firmly.  "Kiss me."  
  
Cas stared at him, wide-eyed and disbelieving.  "Dean?  I don't even know how..."   
  
"Come here," Dean instructed, wrapping his fist in Cas's tie.  He walked him backwards until his shins hit the edge of the bed and gently shoved him down.   
  
"Dean?  What are you doing?" Cas asked, sounding slightly panicked as his head hit the pillow.   
  
"Not that, you perv," Dean smiled, as he straddled Cas's waist and pressed their lips together gently.   "Cas?"  Dean mumbled in between a few chaste kisses.  "Close your eyes."    
  
Cas made a happy little squeaking noise and Dean took that as an invitation to push a little further. "Open.  Just a little," Dean commanded.  Cas unclenched his jaw and Dean took his bottom lip between his teeth before gently sucking on it.  Cas let out a little groan and Dean covered his mouth in a long, passionate kiss.  After a few seconds, Cas tried to emulate what Dean was doing, with rather favorable results. .  
  
 "There you go..." Dean said.  "Just loosen up a little.  Mmm.  Yeah, that's good..." Dean glided Cas's hands to his back, and Cas suddenly pulled him down tight against his chest. "That's it.  Get forceful," Dean mumbled as Cas started kissing back frantically.  Cas's hands slipped down to Dean's ass as he arched his hips upward and he moaned loudly..    
  
"Woah!  Easy there, cowboy," Dean laughed.  "Shhh,  Okay, Cas.  Calm down there," he said as he pressed a few more kisses to his lips and chin.  Dean pulled back gently, as Cas tried to catch his breath.    
  
"Cas?"  Dean said with a grin.  "You can open your eyes now."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean rolled out of bed the next morning in a pretty good mood.  Cas had found an excuse to leave shortly thereafter that night, in his typically awkward, embarrassed way, but Dean was pretty sure he'd be back.   
  
He had dreamed about Cas most of the night, about the kiss they had shared, among other things Dean was anxious to teach him.  Most of all, he kept seeing those glorious wings.  He'd never really thought about them before, so he had no idea why he was so obsessed all of a sudden.  It was easy to forget Cas was an angel sometimes, so seeing him flanked by those two enormous wings was a bit of a shock.  He couldn't stop thinking about how regal and powerful they made him look.   _And hot_. _God, it was hot._   He'd always assumed most angel wings were white and fluffy and delicate... Gabe's wings were an almost metallic gold color.  Beautiful, but a bit fancy for Dean's taste.  Cas's wings were sleek and dark and just...  _badass_.     
  
He fumbled down the stairs in search of food, the smell of coffee filling his nostrils.  Sam and Gabriel were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast.   
  
"Hey, just in time.  I left some waffles warming in the oven for you," Sam said.  "Grab a plate."  
  
"Thanks, Sammy.  Morning, Gabe," Dean yawned.   
  
Gabriel snorted.  "Gee, good to see you too, Dean."  
  
Dean laughed.  "Sorry. Tired."   Dean loaded two waffles onto his plate then piled them high with sliced strawberries.  He poured a cup of coffee and slumped down in the empty seat next to Gabriel.   
  
"Can I interest you in some whipped cream?" Gabriel asked, handing a spray can to him.   
  
"Sure, what the hell."  Dean sprayed a dollop onto his food and passed it back, then burst out laughing as he saw Gabriel's whipped-cream covered plate.    
  
"Whaaaat?" Gabe asked innocently.  "There are waffles under there.  Somewhere."  He suddenly wrinkled his nose.  "Hey.  Was my baby brother here?"  he asked, sniffing the air.  "Why do I smell Cas all of a sudden?"  
  
Dean abruptly turned toward his plate.  "Uh, I don't know," he said, certain his burning face was giving him away.  
  
Gabriel sniffed again, closer to Dean this time.  "It's you.  Why do you smell like Cas?" he asked, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.  "Fuck!" he suddenly yelled, drawing back as if he had been electrocuted.  "What the hell was that?"  
  
Sam was staring at the two of them with a look of concern.  "What's going on?"  
  
Dean sighed and pulled up his t-shirt sleeve, revealing the angry red handprint.   
  
Gabriel's eyes went wide.    
  
"What the hell?" Sam asked.  "It's back?"  
  
Dean nodded. "Apparently."  
  
"Back?" Gabriel exploded.  "You mean you've had that before?  Is... is that from Cas?"  
  
"Yes," Dean said sheepishly.  "From when he pulled me out of Hell.  It went away for a while, and now it's back."  
  
"Did uh... Did Cas tell you what that is?" Gabriel asked, trying to calm himself.   
  
"Yeah. Just recently, anyway. Why the hell doesn't Sammy have one of these damn things?" Dean asked curiously.   
  
"He did."  
  
Dean looked over at Sam who was shifting anxiously in his seat.  "You did?"  
  
"Um.  Yeah."  
  
"So you knew what it was?  And you didn't tell me?"    
  
"Yeah, I knew what it was.  Gabe told me.  But yours was gone, so I didn't think it mattered," Sam said nervously.   
  
"You didn't think it mattered?" Dean exclaimed.  "Cas wanted to  _mate_  me, for cripes sake!  That's kind of a big deal, isn't it?  And how the hell did I never see a big red handprint on you?"  
  
"Um..." Sam fumbled.   
  
"It was on his ass!" Gabriel snickered.   
  
That finally broke the tension, and Dean burst out in a fit of giggles as Sam's face turned beet-red.  Dean shook his head.  "Only you, Gabriel...  So... why do you um... why do you think Cas never did anything about the claim?"  
  
"Uh, you're painfully straight, Dean.  Not to mention, he'd probably chicken out anyway. Cas is kind of.. inexperienced," Gabriel said carefully.  
  
"He told me... and I'm not 'painfully straight'," Dean huffed.    
  
Sam looked up curiously. "You're not?"  
  
"Not completely," Dean cringed, feeling flustered.  
  
Sam poked mindlessly at his waffle and he furrowed his brow.  "So you've been with... when?"  
  
"While you were away at Stanford," Dean sighed.  
  
"Huh.  Guess we both did a little experimenting back then..." Sam mused.  "I had no idea."  
  
"Anyway, point is... you're interested?" Gabriel asked.   
  
Dean swallowed hard.  "I... um... Yeah.  Yes."  
  
Sam looked absolutely dumbfounded, but he smiled widely.  It wasn't often Dean opened up about anything, and this was kind of a big deal.   
  
"So..." Dean continued, turning to Sam.  "What's this Grace-bond like?"  
  
Sam shrugged.  "I don't know.  I don't really notice it.  Except when we have sex."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sam blushed a little.  "When we have sex, there's this... I don't know.  Warm, tingly feeling all over.  Actually, I feel it when we kiss too. Like this... vibrating energy?  I can't explain it.  But it feels amazing."  
  
"Well that doesn't seem so scary."  
  
"Yeah, everyone experiences that part," Gabriel added. "but it seems to affect some humans differently though.  I've heard of a few people who could see our wings afterwards, even when we 'hide' them.  Or some who seemed to gain strength.  A few could heal themselves... It's hard to say."  
  
Dean nodded.  "I'm still not seeing a downside here.  I mean, Grace-bond equals super-sex  _plus_  possible superpowers?"  
  
Gabriel shrugged.  "Just sayin'.   Can't say for sure what'll happen."  
  
"Okay.  What's with the wings?"  Dean asked.   
  
"What about 'em?" Gabriel questioned.   
  
"When Cas showed me his wings the other day..."  
  
"Cas showed you his wings?" Gabriel exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah.  But when I asked if I could touch them he freaked out."  
  
Gabriel snorted. "That's kinda like askin' someone if you can touch their dick, Deano."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gabriel tried to hide his smile, unsuccessfully.  "Wings are super-sensitive to human touch.  And with Cassie being so virginal and all, let's just say he probably wouldn't last long if you touched 'em."  
  
"Oh."  Dean's face felt like it was on fire.    
  
"So, any other questions I can answer for you?" Gabriel teased.   
  
Dean shook his head and stabbed thoughtfully at his waffle.    
  
Dammit.  Now he _really_ wanted to touch those wings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Em. Gee. I just realized #TorCon is in 16 days. Guys. I'm finally going to meet Misha Collins. *fangirl shriek*

"Cas?  C'mon, man.  I know you can hear me."  Dean flopped down on his bed in frustration.  He'd been calling Cas off and on for the past two days with no response yet again, and frankly he was getting a little annoyed.  "Dammit, Cas.  Get your feathery ass down here!"

Cas appeared a few seconds later with the same nervous look on his face.  "Hello, Dean."

"Well look who decided to show up!" Dean grumbled sarcastically.  "Would you stop avoiding me already?  Fuck's sake, Cas!  You drop a bomb on me, I kiss you, then you disappear?  Way to give a guy a complex!"

Cas bowed his head.  "I'm sorry.  I feel like I don't know how to act lately,"

"Well stow your crap.  Avoiding me isn't the answer!" Dean growled, but one glance at the fearful look on Cas's face made him soften. He took a deep breath.  "What's goin' on with you, man?  Did I scare you away?"

"No.." Cas said slowly.  "I scared myself away."

"I"m sorry I asked to touch your wings.  I didn't know.".

Cas shifted anxiously.  "I know. It's okay."

Feeling the awkwardness mount between them, Dean changed the subject.  "Look, can we just forget about everything for right now and hang out today?  I kinda miss having you around."

"S...sure, Dean. I'm not sure I'm good at 'hanging out', but okay."

Dean rolled his eyes.  "You'll be fine, Cas.  I have an idea.  Come on,"   He tugged on Cas's coat sleeve and lead him outside to the Impala.  "Get in."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it.  Just relax and enjoy the ride."

Cas sat quietly for almost a full minute. "I don't see why it matters if you tell me now or wait until we get there, Dean."

"Fuck, you're impatient.  It's a surprise, okay?"

"I don't think I like surprises... I don't understand why you can't just..."

"Cas!  Just shut up."

Cas huffed and stared at the rows of cornfields going by his window. .

"Sorry," Dean said quietly.  "Sometimes humans like surprising each other. It's supposed to be fun."

Cas furrowed his brow as he pondered this.  "I see..."

Dean turned the car into the first drive-thru he found, and ordered some coffee, mostly to keep Cas sated.  "Five, ten more minutes," Dean said as he turned back onto the main road.

When they finally arrived in the middle of nowhere and Dean shut off the car, Cas gave him a confused look.  "We're here?" he asked.  "Where's here?"

Dean laughed. "It's just a park.  I dunno, maybe you'll think this is stupid... anyway, c'mon."   Dean went around the back of the car to grab a blanket out of the trunk.  The park was on a hill, overlooking most of the town. It was a cool fall day and the leaves on the trees were changing, painting the landscape in bright hues of reds and yellows.  Dean spread the blanket out under a particularly spectacular old tree and motioned for Cas to sit.

Cas took his coffee and gingerly sat down, trying not to spill.  "It's beautiful here," he said, surveying his surroundings.

Dean nodded as he sat down beside him.  " Sun should be setting soon too.  You get a great view of it over that hill.  I come here sometimes when I just need some quiet. Not many people seem to know it's here.  Or they don't care, I guess.  It's nice to stargaze too.  Can see better without all the ambient light of the town."

Cas smiled. "You like watching the stars, don't you, Dean?"

"Have I mentioned that before?  Yeah. Sam and I used to stargaze a lot when we were kids.  We'd name 'em, and point out our own constellations that we made up...  Frankly, there wasn't much else to do when you lived on the road. Had to make our own fun I guess."

"Gabriel and I used to do something similar when I was just a fledgling," Cas mused. "We'd name all the unnamed stars.  Of course, once Gabe tried to convince me that I could fly to them if I just tried hard enough... I flew until my tiny little wings were exhausted and then he had to carry me home."

"Brothers can be such dicks sometimes.  One time Sammy made me a birthday cake filled with laxatives," Dean laughed.

Cas grinned and seemed to relax a bit, stretching his legs out in front of him.  "Pretty shitty birthday then?"

Dean snorted.   "You could say that."  It wasn't often Cas was witty, but occasionally he nailed a good one-liner.  They shared a few more sibling stories until their sides hurt from laughing, and Dean was thankful that the awkwardness from earlier seemed to have disappeared.

"Hey.  Sun's setting," Dean said, and they suddenly both grew quiet.  Dean glanced over at Cas and he sighed quietly.  Cas looked entirely too gorgeous bathed in the orange light of the setting sun, coat off, casually propped up on his elbows. He looked more calm and serene than Dean had ever seen him.

As the sun disappeared and the sky began to darken, Dean covered Cas's hand with his own, and Cas smiled a little.

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"Earlier you said you scared yourself off.  What did you mean by that?"

Cas let out a little groan.  "I'm just... horribly inexperienced, Dean. And I lack social skills to begin with, so everything makes me nervous.  And until a few days ago I didn't expect you to even  _want_  to... do anything. "

"You're this badass, fearless, soldier of heaven, and kissing makes you nervous?"

Cas's face began to burn red. "I know it's silly."

"Well we all have to start somewhere," Dean said firmly.  "And I'm more than willing to teach you what I know..." he winked.

Cas tried his best to hide a shy smile. "I might have to take you up on that."

"Can it be right now?" 

"Dean..."  Cas rubbed his jaw, nervously thumbing his day-old stubble.

"C'mon, kiss me like you did the other night," Dean said, subconsciously biting on his bottom lip. 

"I didn't have a clue what I was..."

"Shhh. Stop worrying and just go with it, Cas.  Do what feels good."

Cas took a shaky, deep breath and moved closer, tentatively cupping Dean's jaw.  Ever-so-timidly, he pressed their lips together.  He faltered for a minute, and Dean slid a hand around the back of his neck, soothingly running his fingertips through the back of his hair. Cas sighed sofly and relaxed into the kiss, letting Dean pull him down on top of him.    
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Dean mumbled as he started kissing his way down Cas's neck.   
  
"Oh!" Cas whimpered as Dean nibbled at the spot where his neck and shoulder met.  "N...no.  It felt nice," he stammered.  " _This_  feels nice."   
  
"Yeah?" Dean asked coyly, rolling them over so that he was on top. "How does  _this_  feel?" He bucked his hips against him gently, trying to get a little friction between the two of them.   
  
Cas whimpered.  "Dean?"  he looked up at him, wide-eyed.    
  
"Shit, Cas.  Want me to stop?"  
  
Cas shook his head 'no'. He was panting and staring up at Dean with a mixture of lust and confusion on his face.  "Feel... strange," he murmured.  
  
"Good-strange?"  
  
Cas nodded.  
  
"Good."  Dean took a few more nibbles at Cas's neck before speaking again.  "Cas?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think we should, uh..."  
  
"We... we can't," Cas whimpered.  "If we do, we'll be... bonded."  
  
Dean rutted against him a little faster.  "What if I  _want_  you to mate me?"  
  
"Dean.  You don't..." Cas was panting   
  
"Fuck yes, I do.  You know what else I want to do?  I want to bury my face in those beautiful wings of yours. Wanna massage through every feather until you're screaming in pleasure.  I wanna..."  
  
"Dean!" Cas exclaimed, red-faced.   
  
Dean leered at him.  "Mate me, Cas."   
  
Cas let out a loud whimper of desire.  He nodded nervously.  "But not here," he said, looking up at the now-dark sky.    
  
Dean smiled.  "Get us home, and you can have your way with me," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas used his angel mojo to get them home and within seconds they were back in Dean's bedroom, where Dean was working their clothing off in a frenzied state.

"Dean, wait," Cas said, grabbing his arm as it fell to the button of Cas's waistband.

Dean paused.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.  "If we do this, you'll be bonded to me, Dean.  I'll be able to feel you wherever you are. We'll be able to summon each other, and you'll be able to hear me if i call you.  And we don't know for sure what else the Grace might affect..."

"I know.  I'm sure, Cas.  I've wanted this for a long time..." Dean assured him, kissing a trail down his neck.

"You have?"

"Mmmhmm," Dean replied as he returned to unbuttoning Cas's pants.  Cas's breath hissed through his teeth as the last of his clothing hit the floor.

Dean mindlessly licked his lips as he stared for a moment.  "Does it um, matter which way we do this?"

"I think there's only one way, Dean."

Dean bit his lip trying to hold in a laugh.  "I mean um... who has to be on top?  Does it matter?"

"The Grace-bond will be stronger if I um... do you."

Dean nodded. "Okay.  Come here."  Dean pulled him in close and ran his hands up and down his back  Cas began hesitantly kissing along Dean's jawline.

"Don't be so nervous," Dean whispered. "You'll be fine."

Cas nodded, and slid his hands down to Dean's ass, pressing their hips together.

"God, you're hard," Dean groaned.  "You should fuck me.  Now.  Cas... need lube."

Before Dean could even register what was happening, Cas had unleashed his wings.  He reached to the base of his right wing and returned with a handful of sweet-scented oil before hiding them away again, then quickly smoothed the oil over his dick and shoved Dean down onto the bed.  He bent Dean's knees and pushed them apart, then massaged more of the oil all around Dean's entrance as he squirmed.

"Just uh... go easy on me at first.  Haven't done this before," Dean gulped.

"I thought you said you were..."

"I've fooled around with guys, yeah.  Never got to this part.  I'll be fine.  Just ease into it, okay?"  Dean grunted. "Wait," he said as Cas started to surge forward.  "You'll need to uh... warm me up first."

"Um.  Okay..."

"Finger first, Cas.  Need to adjust slowly.  And you're kinda huge so um... we're gonna have to work up to two or maybe even three..." he panted.

Cas nodded breathlessly and began to slip a slick finger inside him. Dean moaned and pulled him down for a kiss as it sunk into him.

"Dean," Cas murmured.  "Why don't I just do this?"

Dean felt a warm tingling in the area where Cas's finger was lodged. "What the hell was that?" he breathed.

Cas slid three fingers into him almost effortlessly. "Uh.  Instant angel warmup?  Cleaned, stretched, and lubed. Shall I continue?"

Dean groaned and laughed softly.  "Please do."

Cas nervously lined himself up and pushed, and they both moaned simultaneously as Cas bottomed out inside of him.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean mumbled.  "You okay?"

Cas nodded vehemently.  "You feel... amazing, Dean.  Never felt anything like it."

Dean laughed.  "You gonna move or something?  In, out.  C'mon, Cas."

Cas gently began thrusting.  "I'm afraid I'll hurt you," he admitted softly.

"Mmmph.  You won't... I have an idea.  Lie on your back."

Cas quickly rolled off of him and Dean straddled his lap, spread his cheeks and sunk himself down onto Cas's cock.

Cas whimpered as Dean began rocking, raising and lowering himself as he set a gentle rhythm. He was already trembling as Dean lowered himself to kiss him.

"This okay?" Dean asked softly.

" _So_  good," Cas rasped as Dean returned to his seated position.  "You look so beautiful like this," he murmured as he dug his fingers into Dean's hips.

Dean's eyes suddenly rolled back and his head lolled to the side.  "Holy  _fuck_ , Cas.  Is that... is that your Grace I'm feeling?"  His entire body was tingling and vibrating as if he'd had a mega-dose of caffeine. He felt fuller in every sense of the word.

Cas nodded.  "What... what does it feel like?"

"Feels lIke," Dean panted in between thrusts, "Like my entire body is on fire.  Mm. Like that feeling of being just on the edge of orgasm. Ohhhh fuck," he groaned.  The tingling heat inside of him was swirling, making him a bit lightheaded, and he felt like he was floating. Everything about it made his body feel overly-sensitive and out-of-control.  He was  _screaming_  as he gripped onto Cas's shoulders, riding him harder while Cas lay there making the most adorable little squeaks of pleasure Dean had ever heard.  He grabbed Cas's hand and guided it to his cock and Cas took the hint, stroking him as Dean moaned loudly.

"S...something's happening, Dean," Cas cried. "Deeean!"  Cas's eyes widened almost fearfully.

"Shhhh," Dean said, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "It's okay," he said as he gently stroked his hair away from his forehead.  "Whatever you feel, just let it happen, okay?  Trust me."

Cas nodded uncertainly as his body began jerking.  "Deeeean!" he whined again. "Deandeandeandeandean..."  he chanted as the little ripples of pleasure started to wash over him.  Cas's entire body suddenly tensed then jolted again, and he moaned hysterically as he began to come.  Dean swooped down to comfort him as he let go and succumbed to the heat pooling in his own abdomen.  With a final yell, he exploded roughly into Cas's hand, painting his chest in a sticky white mess.  They both fell still for a minute, panting to catch their breath.    
  
"Cas?" Dean asked as he wiped a few tears from the side of Cas's face. "Shit, did I hurt you?"  
  
"N...no, Dean," Cas sobbed.  "I... that was amazing. I'm just... so overwhelmed."  
  
"Take a deep breath," Dean said softly, as he nuzzled Cas's cheek. "You did so good, angel.  I can still feel your Grace in me..."  
  
Cas smiled shyly, "That feeling will go away.  But you'll probably notice it for a few hours."  
  
"I felt like as soon as I pulled off of you, it filled me... if you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh!" his cheeks reddened.  "I forgot to tell you that part.  You'll um... anytime we're close you'll be um... ready to go for me from now on.  And vice versa."    
  
Dean stared at him for a minute as Cas cringed in anticipation of his reaction.  "Fuck, that's strangely hot," Dean muttered. "Come here," he said as he rolled off and pulled Cas close, wrapping his arms around him. "So... we're bonded," he said as he pressed a few soft kisses to Cas's forehead.    
  
Cas smiled up at him and nodded happily. He looked so adorably blissed-out and docile that Dean wished he could take him again right now.  "You're my mate now.  How weird is that?" Cas asked.   
  
"I've never used the word 'mate' in my life before this week but fuck, you can mate me anytime."  
  
Cas partially hid his face in embarrassment, but he grinned. "I hope to do it again soon."  
  
"Me too... Hey Cas, what was that oil you used?"  
  
"Oh."  Cas blushed.  "Just some preen oil."  
  
Dean squinted in confusion.  "What?"  
  
"Um.  Since I have wings, I also have uropygial glands.  If you squeeze them a little, they secrete oil to preen the feathers with."  
  
"Interesting... can I see them?  You should get your wings out," he said slyly.  I want to rub you down."  
  
Cas gasped.  "Dean!"  
  
"Whaaaat?   You just had your dick up my ass and you're shy again all of a sudden?" Dean winked.   
  
"It's just... they're  _really_  sensitive."  
  
"I know.  That's exactly why I want to touch them," he teased.  "It'd be so hot to preen through those feathers.  Preening is something your mate would do, right?"  
  
"Dean," Cas said again, embarrassed.    
  
"Alright, another day then," Dean said reluctantly.  "I think I need to sleep anyway.  Can you sleep?"  
  
Cas nodded.  "You know I don't have to.  But I can.  I could sleep," he said as he snuggled up closer .   
  
Dean lifted Cas's chin and kissed him gently.  
  
"Night, Cas."  
  
"Night, Dean," Cas sighed happily.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Dean awoke to a faint tickle on his nose.  He grumbled and buried his face in the pillow.  Another tickle brushed the side of his face and he swatted at it.  Suddenly he recognized what it was - feathers.      
  
" _Now_  you decide to get your wings out?" Dean grumbled, trying to get back to his dream.  "Where were you last night when I wanted to see 'em?"  
  
"Dean?"  Cas called from the bathroom.  "Who are you talking to?"


	6. Chapter 6

Dean's eyes flew open and he bolted out of bed, ready to fight whatever feathery thing had crawled into bed with him.  He reeled around as he caught something out of the corner of his eye, then spun back around the other way as he noticed a blur to his opposite side.  He paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"Oh  _fuck_...  Cas?  Can you come here for a sec?" he called nervously.

"Sure, what's up?" he called as the bathroom door opened. Cas's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he first caught sight of Dean.  "Dean?  What...?  How...?"

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me."  He shoved his way past Cas and into the bathroom, where he glared at himself in the mirror.  The handprint was finally gone, but a small pair of black wings were haphazardly flapping behind him.  He turned around and looked over his shoulder at the reflection, peering at the feathery protrusions extending from his back.

Cas had followed him, standing hesitantly in the doorway as Dean cursed.

"Cas?  What do we do about this?" he asked frantically.

Cas bit his lip anxiously.  "I'm not sure we can do anything about it, Dean.  This must be my Grace's affect on you."

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  "Oookay.  So I have these now," he said, trying to calm himself.  He pushed past Cas again and flopped face-first on to his bed.  "I have wings.  I have wings growing out of my back," he rambled disjointedly.  "How do I investigate shit with a pair of wings sticking out of my suit?  _'Hello ma'am, FBI.  Pay no attention to the wings stickin' out of me!'_ "

"Dean..."

"What do I do with wings?  And they're not even  _normal_  wings.  Why are they so small?  They're like half the size of yours," he whined as Cas lay down beside him.

"They're not that small," Cas assured him.  "They're plenty big enough to support your weight.  They're like fledgling wings."

"Do you think they'll grow?"  Dean asked, turning his head to face Cas.

"I... I don't know, Dean.  I've never heard of this happening before.  We should talk to Gabriel.  He's an archangel.  He knows everything."

"Fuck no!  I don't want Gabe knowing I have these things.  Or Sam!  Oh god, Sammy..." he sighed, as he sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed at his temples.

Cas wiggled his way over to sit next to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.  "What's wrong with having wings?" he asked dejectedly.

"Aw, Cas.  I'm sorry.  Nothing. Nothing's wrong with having wings.  I love your wings.  It's just... I'm  _human_. This is going to make life difficult."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas said sadly. "If I had known, I wouldn't have..."

"No!" Dean interrupted.  "Please don't say that.  Look, I'm just a little confused right now, but I'll figure it out.  I wouldn't change last night for anything, Cas."

Cas glanced down with a shy smile.  "I'm glad."

Dean smiled and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.  "Do you think they're as sensitive as yours?" he asked curiously.

"Probably not.  Ours aren't sensitive to other angels, just humans.  Gabe used to preen mine for me when I was young since they were always such a mess.  May I?" he asked as he hovered a hand over Dean's right wing.  Dean nodded and Cas gently ruffled his fingers through the thick downy feathers.

Dean immediately jerked forward, nearly falling off the bed. " _Fuck!_ Holy shit!  What the hell was that?" he laughed breathlessly.  "That felt ... ohh..." he gasped. "Wow."

Cas's face reddened.  "Sorry.  So I guess they're sensitive then."

Dean nodded.  "I get it now, Cas," he panted.  "That's way more than just 'sensitive'.  That's like full-body shivers, goosebumps, and instant erection all at once," he laughed weakly.   "Speaking of erections, I should probably put pants on, huh?"

"You don't have to. I'm rather enjoying the view," Cas teased. "And those wings are  _such_  a turn-on," he admitted.

Dean looked at him and grinned.  "Oh yeah?"

Cas nodded breathlessly. " _Huge_  turn-on.  You look so good I don't know what to do with myself right now.  They're beautiful, Dean."

Dean grinned.  "They look like a smaller version of yours.  Now you know how I feel when you tease me by whipping out those gorgeous wings..."

Cas blushed.

"Alright, let me put some pants on before I throw myself at you.  We'll go talk to Gabe.  And Sammy, I guess.  I really wish I could put a shirt on."

"I'll teach you how to hide them.  It'll take a lot of practice though. I can teach you to fly with them too if you'd like," Cas said shyly.

"You really think I can fly with these things?"  Dean asked.

"Of course."

"But... I've seen you with a shirt on and your wings out.  How does that work?"

Cas smiled.  "It just will.  You'll see."

Dean sighed and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and last night's pants. "Okay, let's do this. Let me mentally prepare myself for Gabe's torment first," he quipped.

"Oh, you'll be fine," Cas soothed.  He stood and slipped his arms around Dean's waist, sliding his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and pulling him in close.

"Look at you gettin' all grabby n' shit," Dean teased. "Yesterday you were all shy and nervous, today you're grabbin' my ass.  We've gotta get you laid more often."

"Shut up and kiss me," Cas said as his face reddened.

So Dean did.

:::::::::::::::::

Cas gave Dean's hand a little squeeze as they walked into the kitchen together. Sam was in his usual seat at the table working at his laptop and Gabriel was seated next to him, shoveling cake into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said without looking up. "Coffee's made."

Gabriel's nostrils flared and he glanced up, "Hey Cas, D... whaaaat the fuck?"  He stood abruptly, nearly knocking his chair over in the process.  Sam's eyes followed Gabriel's until they both landed on Dean.  His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide as he stumbled to find words.    
  
"Dean? What the... how... when did... Cas?"  
  
Gabriel interrupted.  "So I take it you two have hooked up, huh?  Hell of a way to announce it."  
  
"What do you know about this?" Cas begged.  "Have you ever seen this happen before?"  
  
"Seen it?  No.  Heard about it though. You guys must have had one hell of a bond before you did the nasty for this to happen," he smirked.  "Those things are  _adorable_ , by the way, Dean."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.  Get it out of your system," Dean huffed.  "So is it permanent?"  
  
"'Fraid so, Deano.  Unless you happen to... ahem,  _bond_  with another angel at least."  
  
"Will they... will they grow?"  
  
"Nope.  That's it. But they're the cutest little fledgie wings I've ever seen. And you guys match! How sweet is that?" Gabriel simpered.    
  
"So..." Sam said, finally finding his voice.  "Is he an angel now?"  
  
Gabriel snorted.  "No.  Just a human with wings."  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked quietly.   
  
Dean shrugged.  "Guess I'm gonna learn to live with it, Sammy."


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, Dean.  Remember how I told you a part of my Grace would stay with you?" They were back in Dean's bedroom, and Cas was trying patiently to teach him how to hide his wings.

Dean nodded. "I feel it when you're close to me. And moreso when we kiss."

Cas blushed.  "Well I need you to find it when I'm  _not_  near you.  You need to be able to do this at any time."  Cas backed up and sat on the far corner of Dean's bed, distancing himself as far as he could.  "Now find it, Dean. Close your eyes and find it, then bring it to your chest."

Dean closed his eyes and tried, but nothing happened.

"Come on, Dean.  Focus," Cas demanded.

"I... I can't do it," Dean grumbled.

Cas sighed and stood, planting himself directly in front of him.  He placed his hands on Dean's hips.  "Okay.  Feel it now?"

Dean nodded.

"Good.  Now focus on that energy, let it pool in your chest, and then tell it what to do."

Dean closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and focused hard.  A second later, the wings disappeared.

"Holy shit!" Dean yelled.  "Where did they go?  I can still feel them..."

Cas nodded.  "They're still there, technically.  We're just able to hide them in a different dimension."

"Other dimensions?  Is this some physics shit?  There's no math involved in this, right?"

"Just... don't worry about it," Cas laughed. "The good thing is, you did it. Now bring them back.  Same way."

Dean took another deep breath and focused, and his wings suddenly unfurled around him.

"Fuck, that's awesome!" he yelled excitedly, and he leaned forward to give Cas a huge, sloppy kiss.

Cas grinned, happy to see him a little less mopey about his new appendages.  "Now.  One more time, except I'm going to leave the room.  Try to tuck your wings, then meet me in the kitchen, okay?"

"I'll try," Dean agreed.

Cas closed the door behind him and Dean sat down on the bed and concentrated.  It was much harder to feel Cas's Grace without him right there.

"C'mon, you sonofabitch," he grumbled as he searched for that little spark of energy.  "Where are you?"  He took a breath and tried again, to no avail.  "Aw, come on!" he yelled, hitting the mattress with his fist.  He closed his eyes once more, and this time he thought about Cas - about the way he felt when Cas was nearby, about that overwhelmingly helpless feeling he got when they kissed, about that amazingly intense energy he felt when they'd had sex. And suddenly, he felt the Grace inside him surge throughout his body.  He bit his bottom lip hard in concentration and focused it all to his chest until it felt like a warm glowing ball of heat near his heart.  With a warm pulse, the wings abruptly disappeared, and Dean choked out a laugh in relief.  He immediately marched to his closet and pulled a t-shirt over his head with a new-found appreciation for that scrap of cottony fabric.

He headed downstairs and was greeted by a beaming Castiel.  "I knew you could do it," he gushed, wrapping him in a huge bear hug.

"Glad  _you_  did, because i was pretty sure I couldn't.  Hey, does this shit make you hungry?  Because I'm fuckin'  _starving_."

"I wouldn't know," Cas said.  "But I imagine it takes a lot out of you.  I uh, made you a PB&J," he said, handing Dean a plate.  "Sorry, I don't cook," he added sheepishly.   
  
Dean took the plate from him gratefully and took a big bite.  "Thanks, Cas," he mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich. He pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.  "It's been a weird few days, huh?" he said softly as Cas sat down across from him.   
  
Cas nodded.  "Weird but good.  I still feel a bit like I don't know how to act."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"I just... don't know what I'm supposed to do.  I've never been in a relationship before, Dean," Cas said, self-consciously fumbling with his tie.  "I'm constantly questioning if I'm doing something right."  
  
Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the charmingly clueless look on Cas's face.  "Cas, there's no right or wrong way to act.  A relationship is just a friendship with benefits. We just do what we've always done, but now we get to be a little more... intimate.  Honestly, our friendship has always been borderline relationship-y anyway."    
  
Cas pondered this for a minute.  "I always suspected you were staring at me a little too hard sometimes."  
  
"Yeah.  I probably was.  But you're pretty good at eye-sexing yourself there.  God, some of the looks you've shot me in the last few months... let's just say I needed some alone time in the shower."  
  
Cas cocked his head in that adorable way he did when something confused him.  "Why would you need to shower?  And why would you specify 'alone time'?  Don't people  _usually_ shower alone?"  
  
Dean gave him a blank look.  "You've never jerked off in the shower?"  
  
Cas shook his head.  "If by 'jerking off' you mean pleasuring myself, then no."  
  
"You do... 'pleasure yourself', don't you?"  
  
Cas wrinkled his nose.  "I don't know.  It seems messy.  And a bit unbecoming for an angel."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Only you, Cas.  I've never heard of anyone too good to touch their own dick.  And consequently, now all I can think about is watching you do it."  
  
"Dean!" Cas protested as his face reddened.   
  
"You'd do it for me, wouldn't you, Cas?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.  "Oh god, and get your wings out while you do.  I'm picturing it right now..." he groaned as he bit his lip.   
  
"Dean!" Cas squeaked again, as the red flush spread from his cheeks and into his neck and ears.   
  
"You're so adorable when you get all shy and embarrassed," Dean teased.   'Come on.  We'd better get going.  I promised Sam and Gabe we'd meet them for dinner and if we don't go now, I'm going to march you up to my bedroom, spread you out on the bed and..."  
  
"Dean!" Cas squealed, his face now fire-engine red.    
  
Dean grinned.  "C'mon."  He grabbed Cas's arm and pulled him out of his chair, enveloping him in a huge hug.  Cas giggled nervously and kissed at his neck.  "You're so bad."   
  
"You love it.  You're so innocent though. I  _almost_  feel bad for corrupting you," Dean mumbled in between kisses.   
  
"Don't.  I rather like being corrupted by you," Cas smiled shyly.   
  
"Oh reeeally," Dean drawled.  "In that case, I guess I should corrupt you again when we get home." 


	8. Chapter 8

Cas sleepily leaned against the door of the Impala as Dean guided her back onto the main road.  He always got a little sluggish after eating, Dean noticed.  Cas didn't have to eat, and he didn't really enjoy doing it, but occasionally he'd order something with the rest of them in an attempt to fit in.  How Gabriel managed to snarf down mass quantities of sugar remained a mystery.

"You okay?" Dean finally asked.

"M'okay," he mumbled. "Wake me when we get home."

"Sure.  Lie down, Cas. You can get in the backseat if you want. Lots of room back there."

"I'm fine," he insisted, but he curled up in a ball across the front seat anyway, resting a hand on Dean's knee.  He fell asleep almost immediately and Dean drove with one hand on the wheel, blissfully stroking Cas's hair as he snored.   


"Cas?  Hey.  We're home.  C'mon and I'll put you to bed."

Cas opened his eyes, greeting Dean with a smile and an enormous yawn.  "Will you come lie down with me?" he asked as he stumbled out of the car.

"Of course," Dean said, slipping an arm around his waist to steady him.

Dean lead him upstairs to bed and began working his clothes off.

"What are you doing?" Cas giggled as Dean unbuttoned his pants and slid them down.

"Making you comfortable.  You don't really want to sleep in a trench coat, suit, and tie, do you?"

"Oh.  I suppose not."

Dean shot him a salacious grin.  "What were you  _hoping_  I was doing?" 

"Nothing," Cas said, biting his lip shyly.

"Uh huh.  Get in bed, perv," Dean teased.   Dean stripped down to his tee and boxers as well and slipped into bed next to him.  He pulled Cas in close to his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him.

"I like this," Cas sighed contentedly.  "Is it strange that I just want to touch you all the time?  My Grace is constantly pulling me to you like a magnet."

"I feel it too.  So what's stopping you from touching me all the time?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Cas murmured.  "Nerves, I guess."

"Hmm.  Well you should definitely touch me more often," Dean assured him as Cas snuggled deeper into his shoulder.  "I feel so damn calm and relaxed when you touch me.  And I'm not really a calm person.  It's nice for a change."

Cas nodded. "It's the effect of my Grace mingling with your soul."  
  
"Maybe partly.  But it's also  _you_ , Cas," Dean said, nuzzling softly at his hair.  "You're cute when you're sleepy," he whispered.   
  
Cas blushed, and he hesitantly thumbed at Dean's jawline, his eyes focused on Dean's full, pink lips in front of him.   
  
"Whatcha' doin'?" Dean teased, "You thinkin' about kissing me or something?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Dean shot him an expectant look and waited patiently as Cas worked up to a gentle brush of lips against his.  Dean smiled as he started to pull away.  "C'mon, baby. You can do better than that," he purred as he coaxed Cas on top of him. "I'm your mate now, remember? You've  _got_  to stop being so shy around me.  You trust me, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, Dean.  With my life,"  Cas said sincerely.  
  
"Then stop holding back.  Sometimes I feel like you're scared of me."  
  
"I'm not scared of you.  I just..."  
  
Dean cut him off.  "I know.  It's all new and strange to you, but it's just me, Cas."    
  
Cas nodded and pressed forward, catching Dean's bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugging, making Dean groan in approval.  Awkwardly, Cas mashed their mouths together and let his tongue slip against the seam of Dean's lips. Dean responded in turn by swirling their tongues together before going in for another deep kiss. All he wanted to do was flip him onto his back and and kiss him hard into the bed, but he held back and let Cas take his time exploring, shaky hands and all.  
  
Cas pulled back, hesitantly tugging at the hem of Dean's t-shirt. "Off," he squeaked.    
  
Dean sat up and quickly yanked the shirt up over his head.  "There's my boy," he growled as Cas's hands gripped the waistband of his shorts and pulled them off.   
  
Cas paused as he looked over Dean's naked body, face flushed, eyes unmistakably lustful.    
  
"See somethin' you like, angel?" Dean winked.   
  
Cas nodded and instinctively licked his lips.  
  
Dean sat up long enough to help slide Cas's shorts off, and he tossed them across the room.  "You know what would make this more fun?" he asked.  Not waiting for an answer, he closed his eyes and pulled all of the Grace swirling throughout his body into his chest, then let his wings unfold behind him. Cas's eyes went wide and he let out an animalistic moan.    
  
"You like that, huh?" he breathed. "Now let me see yours."  
  
"I... can't," Cas gasped.   
  
Dean let his wings spread out wantonly behind him on the bed.  "C'mon, Cas.  Why are you so against letting me see them?"  Dean arched his back and sucked on his bottom lip, while Cas whimpered and panted desperately.   
  
"They're just...  _too sensitive_ , Dean.  Plus..." he paused, "if I get them out while we're um, doing this, I might hurt you," Cas said, suddenly looking a bit fearful.  
  
Dean pulled Cas down on top of him again and kissed the whimpers from his mouth.  "You wouldn't hurt me.  Why would you say that?"  
  
"I've heard angels can get a little um, out of control when our wings are involved in mating."  
  
"No offense, Cas, but that sounds pretty hot to me."  
  
"Dean..."   
  
"Okay, Cas.  Okay," Dean sighed.  The moment over, he quickly withdrew his wings and Cas let out a whine of frustration.   "Sorry.  Show me yours and I'll show you mine," Dean teased.   
  
Cas sighed and collapsed against him.  "I want to, but I can't."  
  
"Aw, Cas," Dean soothed, running his fingers through the back of his hair. "I don't understand what you're so afraid of, but we'll work up to that, okay?  I'm sorry, I'll stop asking. We won't do that until you feel comfortable."  
  
Cas nodded somberly. "I'm sorry."  
  
He rolled Cas onto his side and cradled him in his arms.  "Don't apologize.  Why don't you get some sleep?  You still look a little groggy from dinner, and you promised me flying lessons tomorrow.  Gotta be well-rested."  
  
"I love you, Dean," Cas blurted. Any residual disappointment Dean was feeling suddenly dissolved as the sincerity of Cas's wide blue eyes bored into him.   
  
Dean smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.  "I love you too, Cas."


	9. Chapter 9

Cas was inexplicably still asleep at 10 a.m., so Dean ambled down the stairs in search of breakfast.  Gabriel was there once again, as it was becoming a common occurrence for him to sleep over lately.  He nodded as Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Gabe, Sammy," Dean mumbled tiredly as he stumbled toward the coffee pot to pour himself a cup.

"What happened to your wings?" Sam asked as he looked up, clearly perplexed.

"Still there..." Gabriel mused.  "Just hidden.  Nice work," he nodded approvingly. "Didn't think you'd be able to pull that off yet."

Dean shrugged.  "Guess Cas is a good teacher."

"Seems like you've been teaching him a thing or two as well..." Gabe said with a lewd smile.

Dean rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, yeah."  He slumped down at the table with his cup and sighed, and Sam glanced over at him with a look of concern.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah.  Sorry. Gabe, can I ask you something?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"What's up, Dean?"

Dean nervously fiddled with a loose string from his t-shirt.  "Nevermind, it's kind of embarrassing."

Gabriel furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes.  "It's an angel sex thing, isn't it?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Sam abruptly stood.  "I can leave the room for this.  Should I leave the room?   Yeah, I'm gonna leave," he babbled, before hastily heading to the living room.

"No, I really shouldn't..." Dean protested.

"C'mon, Dean.  What's buggin' you?"  Gabriel asked earnestly.

"What..." Dean paused, trying to figure out how to ask tactfully.  "What did Cas mean when he said he was afraid he might hurt me if his wings were out when we uh..."

"Oh," Gabriel said, surprised.  "Shit.  Yeah, maybe this is something you'd better ask Cas about."

Dean sighed and covered his face with a hand.  "Yeah.  I probably should.  He's just so damn shy about...  _sex stuff_  sometimes.  He gets so embarrassed I don't want to push it.  Sorry.  I shouldn't have asked.  It's just... it's not something I can figure out on my own.  Strangely Google offers nothing on angel mating habits."

Gabriel stared at him for a long moment.   "Look kiddo, we have a weird anatomy quirk.  I'm not sure how to tell you about it without you freaking out."

Dean raised an eyebrow curiously.  "Anatomy quirk?  I've already seen him naked, Gabe.  Nothing weird there, trust me."

Gabriel burst out laughing.  "Good to know.  But when the wings are out it's different."

"How so?"  
  
"You know, you should really ask Cas about this..." Gabe said anxiously.    
  
"Oh come on!  You can't spring this on me and then not tell me what you're talking about!" Dean complained.

"Alright, alright," Gabriel sighed.  "Well first, you know our wings are a manifestation of our true form, right?"

Dean nodded.

"Any time part of our true form is involved in mating, we can get a little... how should I say this?  Possessive.  Rough.  Animal-like."

"Okaaay..." Dean said slowly.

"And remember how i said you were bonded unless you happen to bond with another angel?"

"Uh huh."

"True form bonding is for life. You're stuck with each other no matter what."

"Well I wasn't about to bond with another angel anyway, so I guess that's not a big deal."

Gabriel nodded.  "Okay. Well hold on, I haven't got to the best part yet.  You know our wings are just a  _part_  of our true form, right?  For example, Cas actually has three sets of wings.  I have six. Anyway, when we manifest any part of our true form while mating, uh..." He stopped abruptly as his face turned red. " _another_  part of our true form manifests."

Dean looked at him questioningly.

"We um.   Fuck, kid.  We knot."

"Knot?" Dean asked blankly.

"Shit," Gabe sighed.  "I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain this bit.  Are you familiar with canine anatomy?"

"Not intimately," Dean quipped.

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  "Ha ha," he said dryly.  "Well in our true form, we have a knot, Dean."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

Gabriel clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.  "Look, when some creatures mate, part of the male anatomy swells and kind of uh... locks their partner in place while they um... 'spread their seed', if you will."

"Oh. Right.  I knew that."  Dean blushed a deep scarlet hue. "Sounds painful."

"It can be," Gabriel admitted. "Particularly for males."

"How much does it um.  Swell?" Dean asked apprehensively.

"Um.  Well everyone's different.  Depends on your size I suppose.  Probably a good 3-4 inches in diameter?"

"Ouch."

"And bear in mind, you're joined together until it goes down.  We're talking close to an hour, maybe?"

"Holy shit," Dean breathed.  "Have you and Sam ever...?"

Gabe laughed.  "Have I ever had the wings out when I screw your brother?  No.  He's never asked, so I've never offered. I don't know how he'd react, honestly. Guess we'll have that discussion if he does."

Dean sighed.

"Sorry, kiddo.  Don't mean to scare you, but I don't wanna lie to you either. I'm sure you can understand Cassie's reluctance to whip 'em out for you."

"Yeah, I guess I do.  Kinda wish he'd told me though."

Gabe smiled.  "He's learning. He was a thousands-of-years-old virgin until a few days ago.  You know you're his first... well, _everything_.  He'll get there."  
  
"Yeah, I guess he will.  I am _so_ embarrassed right now," Dean laughed nervously.   
  
"Don't be," Gabe shrugged.  "Like you said, there's not exactly a book on this stuff."  
  
"Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah.  If you hurt my baby brother, I'll break your face," Gabe teased.   
  
Dean snorted. "Likewise."  
  
"Oh.  One more thing," Gabriel smirked.  "If you decide to do the knotting thing... bring towels."  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

It was a cool but sunny autumn day, the kind of day that made Dean want to crank the radio and just drive forever.  Alas, he pulled the Impala pulled into the small unpaved lot and put it in 'park', then glanced hopefully over at Cas. "You really think I can fly with these things?"

Cas nodded. "Of course.  But don't be discouraged if it's not today.  It takes time."    He had suggested Dean's favorite park to test out his wings, since it was a large open space that was relatively quiet.

Cas led him to the middle of the field and let his wings manifest behind him.  Dean breathlessly watched as he stretched each wing, lifting one then the other up towards the sky then giving them a vigorous shake as if they had been packed away for far too long.  When Cas caught him staring, he shot him an expectant look and Dean suddenly remembered why they were here.  Finally, he tapped into the Grace and let his own wings display behind him.  Almost immediately the wings began to stretch and arch towards Cas in a very unseemly manner.

"What the...?" Dean mumbled.  "Sorry, I don't know what they're doing," he said sheepishly.

Cas swallowed hard and glanced away.  "This is going to be more difficult than I thought.  I forgot we haven't had our wings out together yet."

Dean swatted at the black feathers in annoyance as one brushed against his face. "What the hell are they doing?  I can't seem to control them," he grumbled.

"They're telling me to mount you.  Now," Cas blushed.

"What?  I... I mean, I'm all for it, but I wasn't even thinking about that at the moment!"  Dean stuttered.

Cas nodded.  "It's okay. Can't control what the soul wants. Let's start with..." Before he could finish his sentence, Dean's right wing reached over and stroked at Cas's face, making Cas groan.  "Uh.  Perhaps you should stay back a little," he gasped.

"I...I would, but they don't wanna," Dean panted, watching in rapt fascination as the left wing reached forward to stroke the other side of his face, then trailed down his chest and stomach.  Cas let out a loud whine.

"Dean," he trembled.  "Please.  You don't want to see me like this."

"Cas, I... I'm not doing it on purpose.  I can't move."

"I can't either." Cas cried out as his own wings suddenly whipped forward and wrapped around Dean's, making Dean moan loudly as his knees buckled.  Cas let out an terrifyingly inhuman growl as he stumbled, knocking Dean backward and pinning him to the grass.  His wings suddenly flared up and outward in a display of dominance as Dean's stilled and spread submissively behind him.

Dean stared up at him, wide-eyed and panting hard.  "Cas," he rasped. "Please. I need you."  He was beyond turned on at the suddenly assertive, powerful creature pressed tightly to his body.

"Dean," Cas grunted.  "Not like this."  He growled again and gnashed his teeth as he used all of his strength to push himself up and his wings suddenly snapped back behind him and disappeared.  Soaked in sweat and panting heavily, he finally collapsed on top of Dean again where he was quickly wrapped in his arms.

"Cas," Dean said softly, nuzzling into the spot behind his ear that always made Cas whimper.  "What are you so scared of, baby?"  He rolled them over so that Cas was pinned beneath him.  "Talk to me," he whispered as he gently trailed kisses up his jaw then down his neck.

"I don't want to hurt you, Dean," Cas sniffled. His eyes were watery and pleading.  "I don't like you seeing me like that."

"What don't you want me to see?" he whispered, tenderly pushing Cas's sweaty hair off of his forehead.

"Nevermind.  It's embarrassing.  Plus, I can't control myself, obviously.  I've  _never_  lost control of my wings like that.  Ohhh," he suddenly moaned as Dean's lips grazed the spot on his neck that made him shivery.   Dean's wings pricked up at the sound and they flapped excitedly behind him.

"I know about the knotting, Cas," Dean whispered in his ear.

A little gasp escaped Cas's lips.  "You... you do?"  
  
"Mmmhmm," Dean mumbled as he let his teeth tug at Cas's earlobe.  
  
"If...if you want to stop all of this, I understand," Cas stuttered nervously.  
  
Dean burst out laughing.  "Do I  _look_  like I want to stop this?"  
  
Clearly confused, Cas pulled away and sighed.  "Aren't you freaked out?  It's not normal!   I could hurt you!  Humans don't have to deal with... weird anatomy like ours."  He struggled to break free, but Dean kept him locked in place.  "Dean..." he protested.  
  
"Listen to me," Dean demanded, placing a hand on his jaw and forcing Cas to look him in the eyes.  "I love you, you idiot.  If this is a part of you, then I want to experience it.  I want every bit of you, Cas.  Even the parts you might not love.  And when I say everything, I want your trust the most.  If you care about me at all, you need to stop with the secrets and start  _talking_  to me when something's bothering you."  
  
Cas's eyes welled up again as he nodded slowly.  "I'm sorry, Dean.  It's just... we can't do that or..."  
  
"I'm not gonna lie and say it's not a bit scary to me," Dean interrupted, "because it does make me a little nervous.  But it's  _you_ , Cas.  You won't hurt me.  Not in a bad way at least," he grinned. "I want  _all_  of you."  
  
"Dean..."  
  
"Cas.  When you're ready, you  _will_  knot me. Understand?  I want you to."  Dean thrust his hips to drive the point home, and Cas moaned.    
  
"Y...yes Dean," he squeaked obediently.   
  
"Good boy," Dean purred as he rocked their hips together, trying to find that perfect spot to rut against.  Cas moaned out his name as he found it and Dean began grinding against him harder. "Want you to knot me, baby," he teased, lewdly licking his lips.  "Want to be so full of you I can't move for hours," he continued.    
  
Cas was looking at him incredulously, wide-eyed, jaw agape, and unable to stop moaning.  
  
"Want you to bend me over and pin my wings down as you take me," Dean panted. "M'already yours.  Claim me, Castiel."  
  
Cas was already close, but hearing his full name on Dean's lips felt strange and incredibly erotic.  His hips were instinctively bucking upwards and one hand was grabbing desperately at Dean's ass, pushing him closer with every thrust.  His other hand curled around Dean's neck, pulling him in as close to his body as possible.  
  
"Dean!" Cas cried out suddenly.  
  
"You gonna come, sweetheart?" Dean teased.  "So hot when you lose control.  Makes me wanna fuck you senseless."  
  
"Dean!" Cas whined louder.   
  
"Come on, baby.  Your mate wants you to come for him,"  Dean groaned.  "Let it go and come for me, Castiel."  
  
Cas screamed as he finally gave in and let his orgasm consume him.  A few seconds of seeing Cas thrashing and moaning frantically was all it took to send Dean over the edge.  "Fuck!  Yeah, that's it, Cas.  Oh fuck,  Fuuuck..."  His body arched then tensed as tiny little tremors rippled through him.  He came hard and loudly into his jeans, then launched himself at Cas for a sloppy kiss.    
  
Cas was trying to say something, but he was panting so heavily he couldn't speak.  Instead, he wrapped his arms and legs around him and pulled him closer as he tried to recover.    
  
"Cas?  You okay?" Dean asked hesitantly.    
  
Cas nodded.  "Y...yes," he gasped.  "I'm good."  
  
Dean pulled back and put his wings away as he rolled onto his side.  "God, you're so hot," he sighed breathlessly. "I love watching you come undone, Cas."   
  
Cas's face reddened.  "You're not bad yourself," he teased as he snuggled into Dean's chest, clinging to him tightly.    
  
"I think it's safe to say flight lessons are canceled on account of orgasm today," Dean chided.   
  
Cas laughed weakly.  "Mmmhmm.  I think we're going to have to let our wings adjust to each other gradually.  I had no idea that would happen."  
  
"I liked it," Dean shrugged. "Holy shit, you went all alpha male on me.  Shy Cas went right out the window with the wings."  
  
Cas ducked his head.  "Was kinda scary," he admitted. "I've never lost control like that."  
  
"Well don't worry about it.  I promise, you won't hurt me."  
  
"How do you know?" Cas sighed.   
  
Dean kissed his forehead lightly.  "Even if you are hard-wired to mate at all costs, you said angels mate for life.  So you wouldn't harm your mate.  It wouldn't make sense."    
  
Cas nodded uncertainly.    
  
"Besides.  You love me," Dean winked.    
  
Cas grinned shyly.  "I do."  
  
"Good.  Now stop worrying.  And no more secrets,"  Dean said, pausing to look up at the sky.  "We should probably get home, huh?  It's getting dark."  
  
"Yeah," Cas nodded, pushing himself up.  Dean wrinkled his nose as he stood, feeling a slick wetness against his groin. He glanced down at the wet spot on his jeans.  "Shit.  Hope Sam's not home."  
  
Cas laughed and rolled his eyes, then used the tiniest amount of Grace to clean them both up. "Better?"  
  
"Much," Dean said, just before pulling him close for a long, deep kiss.   "You're staying tonight, right?"  
  
"Of course."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Dean had headed out early that morning, off to the library to research a possible vengeful spirit that Sam had read about online.  Cas had offered to go, but Dean insisted he sleep in, promising to call if they needed him for anything.  Gabriel was still there as well from his tryst with Sam the night before, so this left the two angels alone to wander the bunker until they returned.

Cas was actually pleased to have some alone time with his brother.  They had become close in recent years, and yet lately they rarely had a chance to talk outside of the few minutes they were together with their significant others.

Gabriel was sitting at the kitchen table reading a tabloid, having his coffee with occasional nibbles from an extremely tall slice of layered chocolate cake.

"Heya, Cassie.  Coffee's on if you're interested," he said, glancing up from his reading.

"That's what I'm here for," Cas yawned, pouring himself a large cup of black coffee before sitting down across from him.

"What's new, little brother?" Gabe asked as he folded up his paper. "Haven't talked much lately.  Which is weird since we're both always here."  He laughed. "Guess we should stop spending so much time in the bedrooms, huh?"

Cas smiled and rolled his eyes.  "You're right though.  We haven't talked much lately."

"Castiel, you are absolutely  _glowing_ ," Gabriel interrupted.  "Like a kid at Christmas. Getting laid looks good on you."

"Gabe," Cas admonished, ducking his head to avoid looking him in the eye.

Gabriel laughed.  "I still think it's hilarious how embarrassed you get talking about sex."

"I'm not getting embarrassed about it," Cas protested.

"Really?" Gabriel asked with an impish grin.  "So... how's the sexing with Dean?  Is it everything you hoped for?"

"Gabe!  I don't really want to talk about it!"

"Come on," Gabe coaxed.  "Is he making your feathers wet every night or what?"

"Cripes, Gabe!  Remind me again why I wanted to hang out with you today?"  Cas yelped, his face flaming a scarlet red.

Gabe bit back a laugh. "Thought you weren't embarrassed talking about it."

"I'm not. I just... don't think it's appropriate to talk about!"

"Alright, fine," Gabriel conceded.  "But seriously, Cas. You're doing okay with all of it?"

"Mostly," he admitted sheepishly. "Still sort of nervous."

"Cassie.  Sweetheart.  He's had his dick in you.  How much more can you be nervous about?" Gabriel teased.

"No he hasn..." Cas bit his tongue quickly.

"He hasn't?  He lets  _you_...?  Holy shit, Cas.  I thought Dean was straight as an arrow a week ago.  And with you being as shy as you are, I just didn't expect him to uh.  Bottom."

Cas huffed. "We've only done it once, Gabe."

"Once?  Well what the hell are you waiting for?" he exclaimed. "Go out there and get some, Cas!"

"He keeps..." Cas paused and sighed.  "He keeps wanting me to do it with my wings out."

"And?"

"You  _know_  what happens."

"Does  _he_?"

"Yes. He still wants me to," Cas cringed.

Gabriel studied Cas's body language carefully.  "So what's the problem then?  Everything in you is screaming that you want to knot him."

"I don't want to hurt him," Cas murmured.  "I tried to teach him to fly last night and completely lost control of my wings," he blushed.  "It was humiliating.  I don't know what I'll do when I'm like that.  And it doesn't help that he can't control his wings either.  They were  _touching_  me and flapping shamelessly, then they went all spread and submissive..." he whimpered softly at the thought of Dean laid out beneath him, offering himself.

Gabriel had covered his mouth to hide his grin. "No offense, but that sounds incredibly hot.  Look, Cas. He already knows. If he wants it, why not give it to him?"

"I don't know," Cas sighed deeply.

"Look, next time you're being intimate, have him give you a wing massage... That'll..."

"Gabe!" Cas yelped.

Gabriel slapped a hand to his forehead.  "He hasn't touched your wings?"

Cas shook his head 'no'.

"Have you touched his?"

"No," he said weakly.

"Cas!" Gabe yelled, exasperated.  "You're killin' me here!  While you're busy being shy, you're missing out on  _so_  damn much.  You've got to loosen up.  Go jerk off or something before he gets home.  That should relax you."

Cas closed his eyes and pressed a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "I don't..."

"You don't jerk off," Gabriel realized, sighing.  "Okay, first, like I was saying.  Next time you're fooling around have him give you a wing massage. Just suck it up and do it. That'll get the Grace flowing through your wings and you'll have better control over them. Once you get control of your wings, you can control your actions better."

Cas nodded.

"Secondly, here."  Gabriel snapped his fingers and a bottle of lube appeared in his right hand.  "Go upstairs, take your pants off and blow off some steam.  You're wound tighter than a two-dollar watch."

"Gabe!" Cas blushed furiously.

"Cas shut up and listen to me.  Take this," he handed him the bottle. "Put a little in your hand, get it nice and wet, and just start stroking it, okay?  Not too hard.  Nice and slow,"  Gabriel made a lewd hand gesture to demonstrate.

"But Gabe..."

"Go, Cas. You've been walking around like a tick about to pop."

Cas huffed and frowned at him.

"Go."

He wasn't sure why, but he always obeyed when Gabriel spoke.  Maybe it was just habit from Gabe bossing him around when he was a fledgling, or maybe he just trusted his judgment.  Gabe, in all his years of infinite wisdom, was usually right.

He sauntered up the stairs and into Dean's bedroom, closing the door behind him.  He flopped down on the bed, studying the bottle that Gabe had handed him.  _Silicone-based lubricant created specifically for anal pleasure  Also adds liquid slickness to your stroke sessions, eliminating unwanted friction._  Cas glanced around the room.  Was he really going to do this?  No.  He couldn't.  Though he had to admit he was curious.  Dean hadn't even touched him like this yet.  They had been in such a frenzy the first time, there wasn't much foreplay.

 _Dean_.  He wished Dean were home.  Maybe he should just try it.  He was feeling a bit frisky for a change, and it made him smile to think he was even pondering it.  He popped the button on his waistband open and unzipped, then slid his hand inside his pants, palming himself through the fabric of his boxers.  Yes, this was pleasant.  He slid his hand through the flap of his shorts and touched himself again, marveling at how much softer and smoother the skin was there.  It gently rose to greet him as he fondled.  This could definitely be pleasurable.  He grabbed the lube, only to realize a second later that he should probably take his pants off like Gabe suggested first to avoid a mess. He stood and hastily kicked his pants and shorts across the room, then yanked his shirt off over his head for good measure.

Cas carefully arranged the pillows to prop his head up and he lay spread-eagle on the bed. Just lying there naked made him feel like he was doing something he shouldn't be.  Still, the curiosity was strong, so he picked up the bottle and squirted some lube into his hand.  He frowned as he looked at the little glob of clear gel.  How was this supposed to help him?    It was cold and somewhat slimy, and it smelled faintly of strawberries. Regardless, he reached down and smeared it all over his cock, twitching for a second as he adjusted to the cold, slippery feeling.  He positioned his hand as Gabe had demonstrated and slid it up and down his length a few times, suddenly understanding the appeal of lubrication.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, bending his knees to allow his hips to thrust gently into his hand.  Why had he never done this before?  It was arousing and incredibly relaxing at the same time.  He stroked lazily at first, allowing himself to get used to the feeling.  He smiled and moaned softly.  Yes, he needed to do this more often. Incrementally, he began to speed up, prompting sporadic little squeaks of pleasure from his throat.  He paused and squeezed a little, smearing the pad of his thumb across the milky liquid at the tip which made him groan loudly.   His limbs stretched languidly and he arched into his own touch.

"Fuck," he whispered as his eyes suddenly rolled back and his jaw gaped open.  It was feeling extremely good now.  His hips jerked forward again and he whimpered as that hot, desperate feeling began to build in his groin.

"Ohhh," he moaned softly as he ran his fingers up the head, swirling again at the fluid leaking from the tip.

"Cas?" a soft voice suddenly shook him from his thoughts and his eyes flew open.  Dean was standing in the doorway, eyes blown wide with lust. But Cas was too far gone to stop, or to even be embarrassed.  He glanced at Dean as his back arched again and he began stroking faster.   Dean closed the door behind him and sat gently on the edge of the bed, just watching as Cas giggled up at him blissfully.

"Holy shit," Dean breathed.

"Dean," Cas choked. "Finish."

Dean didn't have to be told twice.  He coaxed Cas's hand away and replaced it with his own and started stroking fast and hard. Cas fisted his hands in the sheet beneath him and groaned as Dean fell into that perfect rhythm that left him gasping for air.

"Deeean," Cas moaned, just as his body tensed and then relentlessly began to spasm.  "Dean," he whimpered again as he began to come, thrashing and moaning uncontrollably while Dean continued to work him.

"Shhh, okay, Cas," Dean whispered soothingly.  "It's alright, baby."

Cas's body finally went limp and Dean surged forward, smothering him in kisses while Cas giggled and clung to him for dear life.

"So what brought that on?" Dean asked as he finally let go and lay down at Cas's side.  "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I... I don't know," Cas panted.  "Gabe said I needed to relax..."

Dean pulled Cas in close and wrapped his arms around him, .  "Well, Gabe's right.  You definitely need to do that more often... particularly with me around," he grinned.  
  
"Dean..." Cas rolled his eyes.  " _Now_  I'm embarrassed."  
  
"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Cas.  There's nothing wrong with exploring your own body. Everyone does it.  Also might make you a bit less nervous when you want someone  _else_  to explore it, if you know what I mean," Dean winked.    
  
Cas blushed, but he snuggled in closer to Dean's chest.  "This was probably a bad idea," he laughed suddenly.  "You're going to want to change."  He motioned down to the mess on Dean's t-shirt.  Dean shrugged and wiped his sticky hand on it as well.    
  
"Later," he said softly.  "Right now I just need to be with you."  
  
Cas smiled and stretched contentedly to press a forceful, deliberate kiss to Dean's lips.    
  
"Mmm.  See, you're much braver after you get some, Cas," Dean teased before he went back in for another makeout session.   
  
"Love you, Dean." Cas mumbled sleepily as he pulled away. "Thanks for being patient with me."  
  
"Of course, baby. I love you too.  Why don't you nap for a bit?  You look worn out."  
  
Cas nodded.  "Wanna nap and cuddle with me?"  
  
Dean smiled. "I'm always down for cuddling with you. But don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold."  
  
"Of course," Cas grinned as he snuggled in close.  Before Dean could register what was happening, he was blanketed by a big, black wing.   
  
"Cas!" Dean gasped in awe, a bit overwhelmed by the clean, musky scent of feathers. "You don't have to do this for me, you know."  
  
"I know," Cas said softly."It's for me.  You're my mate, Dean.  It's time for me to start giving you the trust you deserve.  I  _do_  trust you, you know," he said as he kissed and nuzzled against Dean's forehead.   
  
For such a simple gesture, Dean was kicking himself for tearing up.  "I know you do, Cas."  
  
Cas drew his his wing around him tighter, and before Dean knew it, he was fast asleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

Dean awoke to feathers tickling his nose. He gently slid his arm away from his side to itch it with the back of his hand, careful not to bump the surprisingly lightweight black wing covering his body.  One too many touches and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop himself from burying his face in the thick fuzzy down feathers on the underside of Cas's wing.  Cas had just offered him a huge token of trust, so he was sure as hell not going to overstep his boundaries anytime soon.  Of course, it didn't help that Cas was still naked from his foray into self-pleasure earlier.

"You're awake," Cas said softly.

"Oh.  Hey.  Yeah, I'm up," Dean said, lifting his head to meet his gaze.

Cas smiled warmly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Really well, actually.  How long have I been out?" Dean asked.

"About three hours."

"Really?  Shit.  I didn't plan to nap at all.  I'm just  _so_  damn comfortable."

Cas squeezed the arm around his waist a little tighter. "Me too.  Dean?  I've been thinking."

Dean hated those words.  You just never knew what someone was going to say when they started with 'I've been thinking'.  "About what?" he anxiously asked.

"I think we should practice having out wings out together. Otherwise I'll never be able to teach you to fly.  Maybe here, in a closed environment would be better," Cas said.

"Oh.  Okay," Dean swallowed hard.  He was all for it, but he didn't want it to scare Cas like it did last time if he couldn't control his wings again. "Are you sure?"

Cas nodded.  "Would you um.  Would you be willing to touch my wings?"

Dean burst out laughing.  " _Willing_  to?  You make it sound like a punishment!  Yes, Cas.  Yes I would. I  _so_  want to touch your wings."

"Gabe says..."  Cas stopped as his cheeks reddened, suddenly realizing he'd have to admit he had been talking to Gabriel about their sex life. "Um..."  Cas snapped his wings back behind him and Dean shivered at the sudden chill of being uncovered.

"Continue," Dean coaxed.

"He says if you can um... massage them a bit, my Grace will make it easier to control them," Cas blushed.

"Okay," Dean said skeptically, though he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.  He sat up and glanced at Cas thoughtfully.  "Why don't you lie down and spread them out and I'll preen them for you?"

Cas nodded, a bit nervously.  "It's been a long time since they've had a good preening," he agreed. Dean stood and let Cas stretch out across the center of the bed, spreading his huge, jet-black wings to either side of him.

"Where uh... where should I start?" Dean asked anxiously. He was twitching with anticipation.  He had no idea why the thought of touching Cas's wings was so appealing, but he'd been aching to do it since the first time he saw them.

"W...wherever you'd like," Cas stuttered.

"You're sure, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean.  Please."

Dean took a deep breath and crawled onto the bed.  He planted a knee on either side of his waist and buried his hands in the the bulk of Cas's feathers on each wing.  Cas jumped up like he'd been electrocuted as he moaned, and Dean paused, just letting his hands rest as Cas adjusted to his touch.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, Cas," he insisted.

Cas nodded.  "I will.  Please keep going," he groaned.

Dean gently wiggled his fingers, ruffling the feathers beneath them, then slid his hands to the strong bones that connected the wings to his back, marveling at the junction of smooth skin melding with feathers.  Cas's wings were arching into his touch and fluttering ever-so-gently.

"Ohhh yesss," Cas hissed as Dean skimmed his fingers up over the top of the wings, squeezing and rubbing his palms against the sturdy bone that framed them.  Dean had heard Cas's sex noises before but right now he was making sounds dirty enough to even make  _him_  blush.  He was rock-hard just listening to him.  _Preening_ , he reminded himself.  _You're supposed to be preening._ Dean settled down by the right wing and started at the top, straightening and smoothing the feathers back into place.

"Dean," Cas begged, reaching over his shoulder to grip Dean's wrist.  He dragged his hand to the underside of his wing, and pressed it to the spot where the wings protruded from his back.  Dean rubbed questioningly until his fingers brushed a tiny nub, which made Cas mewl frantically.

"Cas, what's..."

"Preen gland, remember?" Cas panted.

"Oh.  Right."  Dean rubbed at the tiny bump and gently squeezed it with his fingers.  Almost immediately, it began to secrete a sweetly-scented oil.  He raised it to his nose, drawing in the intoxicating scent.   _This what makes his wings smell so amazing_ , he thought.  It was sweet, like honey, yet clean-smelling like fresh-cut grass and the air after a good rain, rounded out with a bit of a musky undertone.  He couldn't stop himself from licking it off of a finger as Cas glanced back at him and groaned.  It tasted as sweet as it smelled.  Cas bucked his hips impatiently, nearly knocking him off and Dean laughed gently.

"Alright, alright," he teased.  Dean massaged the gland it until he had a little handful, and began working it through the plumage, marveling at how the oil made his feathers impossibly shinier, like polished obsidian.  He unkinked a few feathers, and pulled out loose, fluffy bits of down, while Cas lay shaking beneath him. 

"Deeean," he whined.  "I didn't know it could feel like this," he gasped. "Sooo... good."

Dean smiled and moved on to the other wing, straightening and preening the feathers into shape, and slicking them with a light coat of oil.  When he got to the long flight feathers along the edge of the wing, he tugged gently and Cas screamed in ecstasy.  Cas quickly snapped his wings flat against his back and sat up.

"Wings.  Now," he demanded.

Dean had never seen Cas so assertive, and frankly it was a  _huge_  fucking turn-on.  He tried to concentrate but Cas was still there, naked and panting and looking nearly post-coital with those gorgeous wings flared out behind him.

"Dean," Cas said firmly. "Now."

Dean closed his eyes and let the Grace work through him, and his wings unfolded around him.  Immediately they began reaching toward Cas in a rather undignified way.

Cas licked his lips and swallowed hard.  "Lie down," he rasped.  "On your stomach."  Dean did, but his wings had other ideas.  He watched over his shoulder as they flapped brazenly until Cas drew his wings up in a dominant display again, this time on purpose.  Dean's wings quickly flattened, submissively splaying out around him,

Cas knelt as Dean had, placing a knee on either side of his waist as he massaged at the little gland Dean didn't even know he had.  Hands now thick with oil, he began working it through Dean's virgin wings.

"Holy shit, Cas!" Dean jolted as Cas's fingers ran through the first handful of feathers.

"Your wings are a mess, Dean. I'm going to give you a proper preening.  Would you like your clothing off so that the oil doesn't ruin them?"

Dean nodded breathlessly.  Cas wiggled his fingers and his clothes suddenly disappeared, leaving Dean to moan at the sudden skin-on-skin contact of Cas practically sitting on his ass.  Cas continued massaging and stroking through his feathers, though he was not as gentle as Dean had been. His touch was thorough and domineering, and Dean was feeling so good tears were streaming down his face.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Cas asked softly.

"Yeah, Cas.  It's just... it's so...  _everything_  with you is so overwhelmingly good," he blubbered. "This feels amazing.  Sex with you is  _incredible_.   I've never felt anything like it in my life," he moaned.

Cas smiled.  "I guess there are perks to sex with angels," he said, removing some loose downy bits from Dean's wings.

"You have no idea, Cas."

Cas continued to work, tugging occasionally as Dean continued to moan and squirm.  "Our wings are behaving quite nicely now, considering," Cas observed.

"Mmmhmm," Dean said blissfully. He was starting to zone out as an overwhelming sense of calm overtook him. "What's happening, Cas?" he asked drowsily.

"Think you're on a bit of a pheromone high," Cas laughed softly. "Intimate activities like preening stimulate pheromone production.  Preening is supposed to be relaxing, believe it or not.  When angels preen each other it's more like this."  
  
"Pheromones," Dean mused.  "Makes sense.  You smell so good."  
  
"So do you.   Almost done," he said quietly, swiping his oily hands through large swaths of feathers.    
  
"Good, because I need to touch you."  
  
"Dean!" Cas laughed.   
  
"Not even like  _that_  necessarily.  I just... I  _need_  you." Dean finished helplessly.   
  
Cas bit his lip shyly and smiled.  "I want to try something if it's okay with you."  
  
" _Everything's_  okay with me," Dean slurred.   
  
"Good.  Stand up for a second."  
  
Dean muttered a weak protest, but he stood on his shaky legs.   
  
"Now wrap your wings around yourself."  Dean let his wings pull forward to shroud around his chest.   
  
"Good.  Now just stay still."  Cas stood behind him and let his arms encircle Dean's waist, then flapped his wings vigorously before letting them wrap around Dean's, enveloping him in two sets of fluffy feathers. As their wings made contact, Dean jerked and spasmed and moaned and Cas held on for dear life.   
  
"Shhh.  It's...it's okay, Dean," Cas stuttered uncertainly, shaking and moaning a little himself.  "Breathe."    
  
Dean took a shuddering deep breath as the Grace and energy between their wings settled into a warm, pulsating comfort. Dean let his head drop back against Cas's shoulder, feeling physically and emotionally wrecked, and Cas pressed a line of tiny kisses up his neck.   
  
"Cas," Dean rasped.  "My legs are like Jell-o.  I've gotta sit or something."  
  
"Okay," Cas whispered, gently lowering them onto the bed and wrapping himself around Dean even tighter.  Dean had never been in bed with someone naked without it ending in sex, but at that moment all he cared about was closeness and comfort.  Cas was kissing and biting little marks into the top of Dean's spine and Dean gave himself over to the feeling of being loved, protected, claimed. It was a feeling he wasn't used to, and he was currently drowning in so much emotion he wasn't sure he'd ever be the same again.  
  
"Dean.  Mine," Cas was whispering in between chaste little kisses to his neck and shoulders.   
  
Dean turned his head to smile at him, meeting his lips in a few brief, tender kisses.  "Yeah, Cas. All yours," he whispered, nuzzling back into his blanket of feathers.


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell happened to you, Sam?"  Dean asked as Sam hobbled awkwardly down the stairs behind him.

"Don't ask," Sam grunted, clearly irritated. His jaw was set in a hard scowl as he continued staggering to the kitchen, where he gingerly sat down at the table. "You mind making the coffee?"

"Yeah, no problem," Dean said, still eyeing him suspiciously.   He set to work filling the machine with water and scooping coffee grounds into the filter.

A moment later Gabriel strolled into the kitchen with Cas not far behind.  "Morning, Dean!  Morning, Cupcake!" he bent to kiss Sam on the cheek, but Sam pulled away, shooting daggers with his eyes.  He shrugged and sat down in the chair next to him anyway.

Castiel studied the two of them, watching this exchange curiously.  "Sam? Are you okay?  You seem angry and in a bit of discomfort."

Sam huffed.  "Very astute, Cas. I'm both of those things," he grumbled. 

"Aw c'mon, Sammy!" Gabriel grinned playfully.  "You know I'm just playing with ya'!" 

Sam narrowed his eyes and turned his back to him.

Cas walked up to Sam, cocking his head in a confused manner as he studied him again.  He touched two fingers to his forehead and Sam jerked violently, then let out a sigh of relief.

" _Thank you_ , Cas," Sam murmured.  "At least  _some_  angels have a little compassion."

"You're welcome, Sam.  I hope your anal sphincter feels better," Cas said sincerely.  Dean burst into hysterical laughter as Sam turned a dark shade of crimson.

"What?" Cas asked.  "Should I not have said that?" He looked puzzled.

Dean walked over to him and hooked his thumbs into Cas's belt loops, pulling him in for a chaste kiss.  "General rule is, we don't talk about anuses.  Particularly other people's anuses.  And  _never_ at the kitchen table," he grinned.

Cas slowly shook his head as if he didn't understand what the big deal was, then sat down across from Sam.

"I'd have taken care of that... eventually," Gabriel smirked.  "You're the one who  _begged_  me to do it.  I was against it!"

"Yeah, so?  Would it have killed you to take away the soreness this morning?"

"I just wanted you to feel it for a while," Gabe grinned.

Dean pressed a hand to his forehead in exasperation."Oh my god, just stop talking!  I don't even want to know," he yelled.

Gabe just smirked and waggled his eyebrows at him.

"You didn't," Dean insisted.

"He asked!" Gabriel shrugged innocently.    
  
"Gabe.  Shut up," Sam blushed furiously. "You don't know what he's talking about, Dean. Just nevermind."  
  
Dean was beyond amused watching this lover's spat, while Cas's eyes continued to dart back and forth, trying to piece together what was happening.  
  
"Oh, I think I do, Sammy."   
  
"Oh my god," Sam sighed, holding his head in his hands. "Oh my god, I'm not talking about this.  I can't be here right now.  I've gotta go.  Going out.  I'm going for a run.  Yeah.  Going.  Run," he rambled incoherently as he ran to his bedroom to find his running shoes, then slipped quickly out the front door.   
  
"Sammy!  C'mon!  Don't be so embarrassed!  You know Dean's boyfriend has one too!" Gabe yelled after him.  He suddenly disappeared, leaving Cas and Dean alone in a quiet bunker.  
  
"I don't understand what just happened," Cas grumbled.   
  
Dean slipped an arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek.  "Don't worry about it. You know Gabe, probably just some new kinky sex thing,"   
  
Cas nodded uncertainly.   
  
"Well, Cas.  I guess if you're taking me out for flying lessons later, I'm going to need some food.  Don't suppose you want any?"  
  
"No thanks," Cas said, shaking his head.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
   
Sam returned an hour or so later with Gabriel in tow, holding hands as if the morning's disagreement had never happened. Dean and Cas were curled up on the couch watching reruns of Dr. Sexy at Dean's insistence, and Sam shot a nervous glance at them as he walked in the door.   
  
"C'mon, Sam," Gabe said, nuzzling his arm. "Let's go upstairs..."  
  
Sam just nodded breathlessly and began to follow him.   
  
"Hey Sammy," Dean interrupted.  "Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"  
  
"Wha... Uh, I guess," Sam mumbled, suddenly torn from his lust-induced spell.   
  
Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Dean.  "Make it quick, kiddo," he grumbled before heading up to Sam's bedroom.   
  
Sam sighed as Dean dragged him by his arm to the kitchen before he could change his mind and run after Gabe. "Dean, I don't want to talk about earlier. Seriously."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Suck it up."  
  
"No. Dean..." Sam turned around to leave and Dean grabbed his arm again and spun him around.   
  
"One question," Dean challenged.   
  
Sam rolled his eyes and sighed again.  "Fine.   _One_."   
  
Dean bit his lip nervously.  "Worth it?" he blurted.  
  
Sam choked out a weak laugh. " _So_  fucking worth it."


	14. Chapter 14

It was a relatively warm day for autumn.  The sun was shining and bees were still flitting around collecting pollen, which delighted Cas far more than it did Dean.  Still, Dean thought, it was endearing how he geeked out over simple things like insects and PB&J sandwiches.  Cas was lying face-down on the blanket Dean had brought, shirtless and with his wings splayed to either side as Dean tried his best to contain himself while caressing through feathers. Cas was making absolutely debauched sex noises again as Dean worked, making it even more difficult.

By the time Cas started calming down, Dean was no longer thinking about flight lessons, but Cas was _determined_  to teach his young protege the proper use of his wings.

"Cas, you're killin' me.  I can't even  _begin_  to think about flying now. All I can think about is ripping the rest of your clothes off and..."

"Dean!" Cas sputtered.

"C'mon, Cas. Flight lessons can wait," Dean teased, suggestively licking his lips.  "You know you want to."

Cas sighed.  "You're impossible.  Flight lessons first, and we'll talk after," he insisted.

" _Fine_ ," Dean pouted.

Cas stood and shook out his wings.  "So you might want to take your t-shirt off for now.  At least until you get used to it. Clothing chafes sometimes."

Dean obediently removed his shirt, then took a deep breath, letting his wings spread out around him. As usual, they immediately drew themselves forward and fluttered shamelessly until Cas snapped his wings up, cowing them into submission. Even when his wings were behaving, Dean could feel the sexual tension in the air between them. It didn't help that Dean found the sight of Cas with wings entirely too arousing.  Dean studied him for a moment, marveling at the strength and confidence he showed when his wings were exposed.  And the fact that he happened to be shirtless right now was definitely not helping his already flailing libido.

"Okay, let's start with the easiest way to get your wings strengthened.  Running takeoff.  We'll deal with takeoff from a standstill once you're stronger.  Watch me," Cas said. He took off running across the park with his wings spread wide, flapping ever so slightly until he caught a current.  He took a few wide swoops with his wings until he was a few feet off the ground, then spread them wide again, gliding.

Dean watched in awe, suddenly stunned at how surreal the whole situation was. As Cas gracefully descended, landing a few feet away from him, Dean's wings suddenly jerked forward, causing him to stumble.  As he tried to pick himself up off the ground, they lurched forward again until he was sprawled face-first in the grass, pinning him as they spread out around him.  Dean's body went lax as he gave up fighting.  "Cas... c'mon," he whined, glancing over his shoulder with a rakish look.  "I need you."

Cas swallowed hard and he stared a little too long at Dean splayed out in front of him before finally talking.   "What are we going to do with those wings of yours, Dean?"

"Bet they'll behave if you fuck me," he purred, and his wings flitted in agreement.

"Dean... I'm supposed to be teaching you to fly right now."

"C'mon, Cas. Knot me now and you'll be stuck with me for life.  Then you can teach me anytime," Dean teased.

Cas took a deep breath and snapped his wings and Dean's wings eased up enough to let him off the ground."Stand up," he commanded.

Dean sighed deeply and stood.

Cas reached over and roughly ran his hands over the long bones that framed his wings, and Dean cried out, falling back on his knees.  He ruffled his fingers through the short coverts, and Dean let out a long whine.

"I know you're trying to make 'em behave, but all you're doing is making me horny."

Cas didn't respond, just ran his hands down the long flight feathers.

"Seriously, Cas, I can't take it today..." Dean moaned. "Cassss..."  He pressed all fours to the ground for stability.

"It'll be fine in a minute, Dean," Cas said as he knelt and slid his hands into the short feathers closest to his back.

"No it wo... oh fuck!  Fuck!  Cas! Cas!  Shit!"  Dean panted as he dug his hands into the grass beneath him.  He moaned loudly and trembled before crumpling forward face-first on the ground.

"Dean?" Cas asked, panicked.  "Are you okay?" He knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, and Dean let out a weak, breathless laugh.

"Aside from the fact that you just made me come in my damn pants, I suppose," he said, turning his head to shoot him a goofy smile.

"Oh!"  Cas exclaimed, his face reddening.  "I didn't mean to... I mean... I...  I'm sorry."

Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to him.  "Well now you're stuck snuggling with me until I can function again."

Cas hid his wings and lay on his back, pulling Dean into his shoulder the way Dean always did for him. "Sorry, Dean," he said softly. He touched a finger to his forehead, using his Grace to clean him up.

"S'okay," Dean said as he curled in closer.  "I was just too wound up to begin with today. You, shirtless, wings?  You have no idea what you do to me, Cas..."

Cas ducked his head, his face flushing again.

"You alright?" Dean asked suddenly.   "Sorry the flight lesson didn't quite work out again."

Cas nodded.  "I'm fine.  Mostly I needed a distraction to keep my mind occupied."

"From what?"

Cas chewed his bottom lip nervously.  "Touching you."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You know..." Cas said shyly. "It's all I can think about sometimes."

"Cas!"  Dean exclaimed.  "All you've got to do is ask!   I'm down for whatever you want to do, whenever.  I think about you  _all the time_... in so many ways..."

"Dean..."

"I love you, Cas.  I love just being with you, and watching stupid movies together.  I love kissing you.  And snuggling.  And sleeping in the same bed.  And sometimes, I just want to be naked with you... just all frantic rubbing and touching and grabbing...  I can't even  _tell_  you how badly I want to suck you off.  Sometimes I just want you to fuck me senseless.  Hell, sometimes I want to fuck  _you_  senseless.  I just... I know this is all new to you and I don't want to pressure you."  
  
Cas lay there quietly for a minute.  "I want all of that too.  I need... I need you to help me be braver," he fumbled.  "And to stop worrying about me and initiate it anyway if you want. You know I would just say 'no' if I didn't want to, right?"  
  
"I know you would..."  Dean rubbed his hand down Cas's abdomen, stopping at his waist. "So for example, if I asked if I could take your pants off right now, you'd say...?"  
  
Cas blushed.  "I'd say yes."  
  
"Good."  Dean hid his wings, then slowly removed Cas's pants, and Cas shivered at the cool fall air on his naked body. Dean smirked when he saw that Cas was half-hard already.  "Naked in public.  I'm getting off on this way too much..."  Dean leaned in and licked a stripe up the inside of Cas's thigh, making him groan.  "Want you, Cas," he whispered.  Cas shivered as Dean made his way up the other thigh, kissing and licking a trail upward.    
  
"Want you too, Dean."  
  
"Wings," Dean commanded, and much to his surprise, this time Cas obliged.   
  
"Ohhh, Cas," Dean moaned, as he slid a hand up and grabbed his cock.  "So this is it, huh?"    
  
Cas nodded, still looking a bit embarrassed.    
  
Dean examined it closely, deciding it didn't look  _that_  much different. Maybe a little pointier at the end, a little pinker. There was a little bump on either side of base, but it didn't look like much of anything. " _This_  is what you've been so embarrassed about?"   He lowered his lips to kiss at the head and Cas pulled back.   
  
"Dean... if you really want...  _this_... you can't get me all aroused first.  It uh... goes in first and then swells as we... you know."  
  
Dean nodded breathlessly.  "Okay.  I  _really_  want it, Cas..."   
  
Cas's head suddenly jerked up as the echo of a car door sounded from the parking lot.   
  
Dean glanced over his shoulder anxiously.  "Shit.  Get us home," he said softly.   "Get us to my bedroom and take me properly, Castiel."


	15. Chapter 15

Dean's had his pants off before they even set foot in his bedroom, and Cas launched himself at him immediately.

"Yeah," Dean panted as Cas plundered his mouth.  "Take me, Cas."

Cas threaded their fingers together as he shoved Dean roughly against the wall, pinning his arms above his head as he started grinding against his hip. Cas was looking a little glassy-eyed as he shoved his nose into Dean's neck, scenting the pheromones that Dean was giving off.  "Fuck. Mate. Dean," he mumbled.  He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he was feeling far too out of control to even think straight.  Dean smelled way too inviting; the sex-laced, comforting scent of his mate was driving him out of his mind.

Dean was panting hard, nibbling kisses down the side of his neck and moaning at Cas rubbed against him. "Cas... we need to... before your knot swells..." he choked out.

Cas nodded, releasing his arms and shoving him down on the bed.  "Present for me, mate," he commanded.

Dean didn't even think twice, just knelt and pressed his face to the mattress, spreading his legs to accommodate him. He felt himself slick and opening as Cas drew near.  This whole 'mating bond' thing was really fucking handy.

Cas shoved into him without warning and Dean yelped in surprise.  Cas's behavior seemed a little off, but he  _had_  warned that they could get a little animalistic in true form mating.  Frankly, Dean was getting off on being manhandled. He'd always been the dominant one in his relationships, and in many ways he still was with Cas, so having Cas take control during sex was fucking amazing.

"Dean," Cas was panting.  "So perfect, my little mate.  So warm and open for me.  Gonna knot you so good," he growled.  "Want you stuck and begging on my knot," he growled as he started thrusting into him fast and hard.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean gasped as Cas's Grace began seeping into him, the warm glow swirling and filling every part of his being, making him feel as if he were floating. Without warning, Dean's wings unfurled around him and flattened obediently as Cas began thrusting harder.  With his unassuming stature, it was easy to forget how strong Cas was, but at this very moment, there was no denying he was 100% angel; powerful, sinewy and agile, wings flared out around him.

"Cas," Dean rasped.  "Wanna see you."  At the sound of Dean's voice, Cas paused.

"Dean... I... I'm sorry, I..."

"Just shut up and let me turn over," Dean laughed.

Cas pulled away and Dean rolled onto his back , immediately pulling Cas down on top of him. "Continue," he demanded as he used his hand to guide him back in. He grinned up at Cas as he slowly began to get his rhythm again.  "C'mon, baby. You can do better than that," he teased.

Cas gritted his teeth and gave a few well-placed thrusts, making Dean's wings curl up around him, reaching for Cas as he moaned.  "Fuck. Dean. Mate," he growled again.

"Yeah, fuckin' mate me, Cas," Dean urged.  "Sexy as hell when you get all dominant on me."

Cas's wings were wrapped around Dean's now, and the energy rushing between the two of them was overwhelming.  Dean was panting, dizzy with so many sights and sensations surrounding him. He could feel Cas's knot beginning to swell, a constant pressure that was making Cas slow his pace.  It was all too much, and he was already close, much to his embarrassment,

Cas reached down and began stroking Dean's cock as he shoved in and out of him.  "Dean... come.  Want you to come first, mate."

Dean didn't have to be told twice.  With a few flicks of Cas's wrist, he came hard, painting Cas's stomach in sticky white streaks.  Cas paused long enough to smirk and give him a long, open-mouthed kiss, savoring every inch of Dean he could manage.  "You're amazing," he sighed softly.

"Back atcha'," Dean panted, his body going limp as Cas shoved his hands behind his knees and pushed him back into a more convenient position.  Despite the swelling, Cas suddenly returned to his frenzied state, digging his fingers into Dean's hips while grunting and thrusting rapidly.    
  
Dean couldn't do much but take it as his limbs flailed clumsily at his sides;  Cas was slamming into him now, and if he hadn't just come, he was pretty sure he'd be doing it again.  "Fuck, Cas... so fuckin' good... "  Dean was having trouble speaking, but he managed to squeak out a few words of encouragement in between little moans of pleasure.

Cas slowed again and then immediately paused.  He stay there frozen for a few minutes, just whimpering as his knot began to swell further.  

"Cas, what are you..." Dean started.  "Oh shit," he mumbled as the knot slowly began to grow to uncomfortable proportions.  He dug his fingers into Cas's ass as his body instinctively clenched around him, locking him in place. 

Cas pushed in as close to Dean as he could, digging his hands into Dean's hair and smothering him with a desperate, suffocating kiss, then he suddenly clamped his teeth down hard between Dean's neck and shoulder.  He let out an ear-splitting whine as he began to come, shaking and sweating profusely as he spilled into a slightly awestruck Dean.  "Dean," he whimpered weakly, wrapping himself around him tighter.  Their wings followed suit, tightening around them like a cocoon of black feathers.

Dean could feel the hot liquid spurting inside of him, and each time he thought Cas was finished, he seemed to start again.  The knot... well, the knot fucking hurt, but he hoped Cas didn't pick up on that.   It was kind of hard to hide his discomfort, however as he struggled to speak.

"C...Cas..." he breathed, as he stared up at Cas helplessly.  "Fuckin' huge," he groaned.

Cas's expressive blue eyes stared back in awe, until he finally collapsed on top of him, panting.  "Fuck, Dean, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have..."

Dean quickly guided their mouths together, effectively silencing him.   "Cas," he said as they pulled away.  "If you apologize one more time, I am not teaching you the fine art of the blowjob later.  And trust me, you're going to want to be around for that."

"But Dean, I'm hurting you," Cas protested.

"Just shush, I'm okay."

"I'm sorry we're going to be stuck here a while.  Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah.  I mean, it hurt at first but I'm getting used to it. Honestly, it's kind of making me horny again."

"Dean!"

"Hey, I'm just being honest!   It's kind of hot being all stuck and impaled on your cock, Cas.  Pinned beneath you and those fucking gorgeous wings...  Now just pin my arms over my head and this could be my favorite thing ever."

Cas reddened, but he smiled shyly and took Dean's wrists, restraining them over his head.

"Yeah," Dean grinned.  "Like that.  Now just rut against me a little.  Not too much obviously but..."

Cas shoved his hips forcefully against him, as much as he could move without hurting them.

" _Fuck_ , yeah,"  he moaned breathlessly. "Never been the submissive one in bed, but I could get used to this once in a while..."  
  
"Dean..." Cas blushed.  
  
"Oh no.  You don't get to be all shy with your dick buried in my ass," Dean teased, playfully licking up the side of his face.  "And you bit me!  Hard!  What was that about?  Someone get a little too excited?"  
  
"I... I didn't mean to. It just happened.  It's... another claiming thing."    
  
"Well I'd say you've full-on claimed me.  You're stuck with me now, you know.  God only knows why you'd want to be."  
  
Cas narrowed his eyes in disapproval. "I fell in love with you the minute I met you, Dean."  
  
Dean snorted.  "Love at first sight?  C'mon that shit doesn't exist.  Lust, maybe, not love."  
  
"When I pulled you from hell, I touched your soul.  I felt everything that makes you,  _you_.  I didn't even know what love was then, but I knew."  
  
"Fuck, Cas...." Dean took a shaky breath.  "Warn a guy before you go all chick-flick on him.  Guess being an angel makes dating easier, huh?" he quipped, internally cursing himself for his watering eyes.   
  
Cas just smiled.  "Shut up and let me love you."  Carefully, he maneuvered them so that Dean was on top.  He flicked his tongue over the angry red bite mark on his neck a few times, trying to soothe it before he began ruffling his fingers through Dean's feathers.

"It just feels nice now," Dean said.  "So relaxing," he murmured as he lay his head on Cas's shoulder.  

Cas nodded and worked his fingers to the oil glands underneath the wings, coaxing a good amount onto each hand.  Slowly, with strong strokes, he began smoothing the oil up and down Dean's back, kneading into any tense muscles.

"Mmmm.  God that feels good," Dean sighed,  happily sucking and biting a trail up Cas's neck  "And why do you smell so damn good?"  Dean's wings flattened against his back, and Cas drew his up and wrapped around him like a blanket.   
  
"Angels can usually scent their mate. Maybe you're able to as well.  You smell like love, and comfort, and  _home_."    
  
Dean nodded blissfully.  Cas's knot was slowly shrinking, and the tight pressure was finally easing from Dean's body.  "Tired, Cas," he mumbled, nuzzling into his shoulder.  "Let's sleep this off, and when we wake up, I want you to take me again."    
  
Cas blushed and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's forehead.  "Okay," he whispered.  



	16. Chapter 16

"There's something different about you today, Cassie, I just can't put my finger on it," Gabriel said as they sat at the kitchen table drinking their morning coffee.

Cas shrugged and bowed his head.  "Why would you say that?"

"I can't explain it.  You look all... I don't know.  Confident and shit.  There's a little swagger in your step, you're not all awkward and anxious like usual."  Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, thank you.  I think," Cas said.

"Cas?" a wrecked voice called from the other room.

"Hmm?" Cas asked as he followed after the sound to Dean, who was pathetically hobbling down the staircase.

"Little help here?" he grunted.

Cas sprinted up the stairs and wrapped an arm around his waist.  "Dean," he sighed. "I'm so sorry.  I should have done this before you woke, but I wasn't thinking. I thought you'd be exhausted and I wanted to let you sleep in..."

"Stop talkin', start healin'," Dean laughed weakly.

"Right," Cas said, pressing two fingers gently to his forehead. Dean jerked forward and Cas had to grip him tightly to prevent him from tripping down the stairs. "Better?"

"Much," Dean breathed.  "Good morning, angel," he said, pressing a kiss to Cas's cheek.

"Mmm," Cas hummed as he buried his face in Dean's neck and began kissing.  "You were amazing.  Let me know when you're ready to go again."

"Cas!"  Dean laughed.  "What's gotten into you this morning?"

Cas shrugged.  "I don't know, but I'd like to get into  _you_  again."

"Oh my god," Dean grinned.  "I've created a monster.  At least let me get some breakfast first to refuel after all that.  Sheesh."

Dean trudged down the stairs with Cas close behind, making his way to the kitchen   "Morning Sam.  Gabe," he nodded as he headed straight to the coffee pot. He hadn't even finished pouring when he felt Cas's hands on his waist and his lips on his neck.

"Ohhh," he whimpered in surprise. "Cas, what are you doing?"

Cas didn't answer, just continued sucking little kisses to his neck and letting his hands wander Dean's bare chest as he pulled him in tighter.

"Cas!" Dean was panting now and his head fell back involuntarily, and Cas took the opportunity to nuzzle in closer, lapping his tongue over the red bite mark from the night before.  Dean tried to pull himself together as he hazarded a side-glance at the kitchen table where Gabe and Sam were looking rather amused while simultaneously pretending not to watch.  "Cas," he hissed.  "Sam?  Gabe?" he reminded him.

"So?"  He backed off just enough to spin Dean around and back him up against the counter, then lunged forward for a long, open-mouthed kiss, intentionally pressing their bodies together.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean gasped between kisses, feeling Cas's length pressed against his already semi-hard cock.

"Uh... Cassie?" Gabriel interrupted. "Cas!" he yelled as Cas's pace became frantic.

"Hmm?"

"You wanna cool it while there are people in the room?"

"Don't care," Cas mumbled, taking a quick pause to shrug his shirt off over his shoulders before letting it fall to the floor.  Dean was panting so hard he couldn't think straight.  His arms were wrapped around Cas now, and he slid a hand down the back of his pants, pulling their bodies in as close as possible.

"Woah, woah, hey!"  Gabe yelled  "Nobody wants to see that!  Seriously!"

"Then you might want to leave," Cas mumbled over his shoulder as his wings suddenly unfurled around him. arcing up over his head in an imposing display.

Sam shook his head incredulously and grabbed Gabriel's arm, dragging him out of the room.  "Chased out of my own damn house..." he mumbled.

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Cas, did that really just fuckin' happen?" Dean laughed breathlessly.  He was bent over the kitchen counter, one elbow dangling in the sink, where Cas had just fucked him into next week

"Um.   Yes.  Did I really kick Sam and Gabe out?" Cas asked.  "Gabe's gonna kill me."

"Oh I'm gonna get some silent treatment and  _major_  bitchface from Sam," Dean laughed.  "Don't care.  What the hell though, man?  You're out of control.  Not that I'm complaining."

"I don't know," Cas said, suddenly embarrassed.  "I have no idea what's gotten into me today.  I feel... I don't know, good."

Dean laughed weakly.  "Yeah I bet."

"No, I mean... I feel...  _different_  today.  Not anxious like usual," Cas said, fumbling for words. His wings were flapping lazily behind him, the breeze cooling their sweat-soaked skin. 

Dean glanced over his shoulder. "We should have gotten you laid much sooner.  You're all confident and self-assured after sex.  I gotta say, it's all kinds of hot."   
  
Cas blushed. "I should have at least taken you against something more comfortable than the counter," he lamented. " I also should have let you eat breakfast first.  Now we're gonna be stuck here awhile."  
  
Dean grinned and clenched around his knot a few times, making Cas hum in appreciation.  "Yeah. If only I could reach the cereal..." he teased, reaching an arm across the counter.   
  
Cas threaded his fingers in Dean's and wrapped their arms around him before pulling him up to a standing position, making Dean moan in the process.  "I can think of ways to keep your mouth occupied in the meantime," he purred, tilting Dean's chin.up towards his and hungrily licking into his mouth as their lips met.   
  
"The hell did you learn to kiss like that?" Dean asked feverishly as he pulled away.    
  
"You."  
  
Dean smirked, clearly pleased with his answer.  "You are just so... everything. Perfect.  Never imagined I'd end up with an angel.  Hell, never imagined I'd end up with  _you_ , Cas.  But here we are, and now I can't imagine ever ending up with anyone  _but_  you."  
  
Cas smiled softly and nuzzled at his neck.  "You get all sentimental when we fuck," he whispered.   
  
"I do not!  I just..."  
  
"You do, and I love it.  So much," he interrupted.   
  
Dean relaxed into him, butting his shoulder up against Cas's face, urging his lips to start working on him again. Cas grinned and obliged, running little kisses and bites up the side of his neck while Dean writhed in pleasure.   
  
"So..." Cas said between kisses, "I'm going to teach you to fly today no matter what."  
  
"Mmm... you really think my wings are gonna let you?"  Dean asked.   
  
"Well one way or another, I'm gonna teach you, Dean.  I owe you that much for getting you saddled with the damn things."  
  
Dean paused and pulled away a bit. "Cas," he said slowly.  "You don't  _owe_  me anything.  I  _wanted_ to sleep with you. I  _knew_  there were risks.  I accepted them.  Yeah, it was a little difficult at first, but they don't bother me a bit now.  Not to mention, I'd do it all over again if it meant having you with me like this.  I'd never change any of it."  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Dean," Cas said softly.  "I didn't mean it like that.  I just still feel guilty sometimes that I didn't see it coming.  Wished I had known so that you knew what you were getting into when we..."  
  
"Cas!   It doesn't matter what the risks were.  I'd have accepted them anyway."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Dean squinted at him studiously.  "You don't think  _this_  is worth it?  Wait, I don't just mean the sex.  I mean  _us_."  
  
Cas nodded slowly. "I'd have risked  _losing_  my wings for you."  
  
Dean smiled sadly.  "Then don't feel guilty.  Really, I like them now.  I can hide them, which was my main concern.  You know, for on hunts and stuff.  And I  _really_  like when you touch 'em," he teased.    
  
"Hmm... Why aren't they out anyway?"   
  
"Oh, because you didn't give me a chance to  _speak_  nevertheless whip my wings out..."    
  
"Sorry," Cas said shamefully.   
  
Dean just grinned and let his wings gently open behind him, spreading flat to either side, and Cas shoved his head between the the two, nuzzling against the feathered base of his wings.    
  
"Mmmm," Dean sighed.  "That feels nice."  
  
"Not sensitive today?" Cas asked, surprised.    
  
Dean shook his head.  "Just feels  _really_  relaxing."  
  
"Huh..."  
  
Cas alternated massaging Dean's wings with kissing and nipping at his spine.  "I still want to teach you to fly," he said softly.   
  
Dean laughed.  "Okay, okay.  We'll go out after this.  That is, depending on if i can walk."  
  
Cas smiled. "You know I'll fix you."  
  
"I know. "But I'm eating breakfast first, dammit."  
  
"Deal."


	17. Chapter 17

It was cloudy and overcast by the time Cas and Dean made it back to the park, and it was looking more and more like flight lessons might be canceled yet again due to rain. Cas was grumpy and muttering about his luck while Dean flapped his wings to warm up.

"Alright, I guess we should get moving," Cas said. "Let's try the running takeoff again.  You think you remember how?"

Dean nodded uncertainly and took a deep breath.  He began running at full speed, cupping his wings behind him.  As he felt the air current catch, he arced his wings and flapped a few times and to his surprise, he was suddenly a few feet off the ground.  Immediately, he flailed his arms and legs in panic and came crashing down, his wings splaying out awkwardly behind him.

Cas came running over immediately and scooped him up off the ground.  "You okay?"

"Yeah.  Just feel stupid."

"Don't feel stupid.  This isn't something you can get right on your first attempt.  You had it for a minute there," Cas said encouragingly.  "Try it again."

A dozen attempts later, and Dean was tired, frustrated, and sore from repeatedly hitting the ground.  "I don't think it's gonna happen today, Cas," he grumbled. "I'm beat."

Cas glanced up at the sky, which was darkening by the minute.  "Once more and we'll head home," he urged.

Dean sighed and shook out his wings.  The only good thing about today was the preening Cas was going to have to give him when they got home.  His wings were an absolute mess.

Once more Dean ran, positioning his wings just so for takeoff.  Once again, he made it a few feet off the ground, when suddenly he hit another air current.  His wings arced into it and he rose higher.  He was getting the hang of navigating the currents now, and before he knew it he was twenty feet off the ground. Cas was below him, grinning up at him as he spread his wings wide and glided in a few circles around the park.  In the next moment, Cas was by his side, swooping and circling along with him.

Dean fumbled his landing a bit, but Cas caught him before he could faceplant again.

"Holy  _shit_!" Dean was panting and laughing hysterically at the same time.  "Oh my god!"  His body was so flooded with adrenaline he couldn't think straight.  "Cas!"  He flung himself at Cas, wrapping his arms around him and knocking him to the ground, where Cas greeted him in a flurry of kisses.

"Dean, that was amazing!  You did it!" Cas  exclaimed.

"Mmmph," Dean mumbled between kisses, "Only because I have a good teacher."  They tussled around on the grass for a while until the rain started coming down so hard they had to run for the car.

"Let's go home.  I might need a nap.  I'm exhausted," Dean laughed as they piled into the Impala.

"I could go for a nap with you," Cas teased.

Dean smirked, "Yeah, if you come with me I won't be getting any sleep."

"Oh, I suppose you deserve some rest after all I've put you through the last few days," Cas teased.  "Promise I'll let you sleep."

"Well," Dean said.  "You can still come snuggle with me."

"Deal."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam and Gabriel were crowded around the table in the library when they arrived home, research books spread out all over the table.

"Dean!  I'm glad you're home," Sam said excitedly.  "I found it!  The spell to get rid of your wings!"

Dean stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"I found it!  And Gabe says it'll work!  We can have it done in a few minutes!"

Dean looked over at Cas, who was looking stunned and a little nauseated. "Cas?"

"I...I'm okay.  You should do it, Dean.  It's what you wanted.  If I had known about them in the first place..."

"Cas.  Don't," Dean said simply.  "Sammy, what happens if I lose the wings?  Will it fuck up my bond with Cas?"

"I... I don't know," Sam admitted.  "It doesn't say."

"Dean," Cas reasoned.  "You can go back to being  _normal_.  You'll never have to worry about over-sensitivity or hiding your wings!"

"Cas..." 

"Do it, Dean."

"I rounded up all the ingredients already," Gabriel said.  "Just let us know, kiddo."

"I just remembered somewhere I have to be," Cas suddenly blurted.  "I'll be back," he said, abruptly disappearing with the flutter of wings.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean had been dreaming again, of big black wings encircling him as he was filled so full of Cas he couldn't move, teeth gently biting at his neck, the tingling of the Grace zinging through his body.  As Cas was working him through another toe-curling orgasm, he awakened, covered in a light sheen of sweat and panting heavily.  He reached desperately to the other side of the bed, but it was cold and empty. 

Dean sighed and crawled out from under the covers only to address the fact that his shorts were wet and sticky.   _Awesome_. _Two days in a ro_ w, he grumbled to himself.   He cleaned himself up and pulled on a clean pair of boxers then crawled back into bed.  He drew the blanket up to his chin, suddenly feeling cold and a bit sick.  For a long time he lay there, not quiet awake, and not quite asleep until a knock on his door startled him.

"Dean?"  Sam's voice called gently.  "Come on, Dean. You can't just hang around in bed all day again.  Come down and have something to eat."

"Not hungry, Sammy," Dean mumbled.

The door opened abruptly and Sam came storming in.  "I don't care if you're not hungry!  You need to fucking eat something!  You've been in bed for three days.  Look, I know it sucks now, but Cas will get over this.  In the meantime, you need to look after yourself."

Dean's jaw clenched in a mixture of anger and embarrassment as he sat up.   "I know," he huffed.  "Can't I just mope in peace?"

"I let you mope in peace for three damn days.  Today you're going to get up and shower and eat, at the very least."

"Fine," Dean sighed.

"I'm not trying to be an asshole, I'm just looking out for you, Dean," Sam said softly.

Dean nodded.  "I know you are, Sammy," he said as he clapped him on the shoulder.  "Thanks."  They made their way to the kitchen and Dean slumped down in the chair next to Gabriel.

"Five days.  It's been five fucking days since we've seen him," Dean grumbled. "I didn't think he'd get that upset.  Do you think he'll ever come back?"

Sam circled the kitchen table slowly, setting a cup of coffee and a grilled cheese sandwich down in front of him. "Yeah.  He will eventually," he said as he patted his shoulder.  "Honestly I thought he would have come around by now though.  I mean, it was just about the wings!  It's not like you were calling off the relationship or anything. "

Dean nodded, staring down into his coffee. "I've been calling him.  I've even prayed to him, and  _nothing_."

Gabriel sighed.  "Yeah. I tried too, kiddo.  He's just not answering. And I searched all the places I could think of.  Any idea where he might be?"

Dean shook his head sadly.  "Not a clue."

"Well don't worry too much," Gabe said.  "You know he's fine.  He always gets flighty when something bothers him.  He'll come back.  And I promise, we'll keep looking for him 'til he does."  Sam nodded in agreement.

Dean just sighed and took a sip of his coffee.  "Thanks, guys."  
  
After food and a quick shower, Dean retreated to his bedroom to pout some more.  He was so restless and irritable he didn't know what to do with himself.  He tried watching TV as a distraction, but that clearly wasn't helping, so he flicked it off in a huff.  Finally, he stood and made his way to his stereo and popped in his favorite Zeppelin CD, then crashed back down on the bed, wadding a pillow up under his chin.

"Come on, Cas," he pleaded. His hand slipped underneath the mattress where he pulled out a long, black covert feather.  He smiled sadly at it as he spun the quill back and forth between his index finger and thumb.  He brought it to his nose and sniffed at the comforting scent of preen oil that coated it, and wondered if he'd ever have a chance to breathe that intoxicating scent again.  
  
The sound of his phone ringing made him jump unexpectedly, and for a moment his heart leapt in his chest.  
  
"Cas?" he answered hopefully.    
  
"Aw shit. Sorry Dean," Sam's voice sighed into the phone.   
  
Dean felt his stomach lurch.  "S'okay.  What's up, Sammy?  When did you leave?"  He had been so wrapped up in his little world he didn't even realize they were gone.   
  
"You didn't hear us yelling goodbye?"  Sam asked.  "Anyway, noting important.  I just meant to tell you before we left, we're gonna bring home dinner.  What sounds good to you?"  
  
"I don't know.  I haven't felt like eating at all.  Get whatever you guys want."  
  
"Alright," Sam said, somewhat dejectedly.   "We'll be there in a three, four hours."  
  
"Okay.   Hey, Sam... you know that park that overlooks the city?  Way up on Forest Hill?"  
  
"There's a park there?"  
  
Dean rolled his eyes.  "Yeah.  No one seems to know about it.  Anyway, if you're up that way later, maybe on your way back... would you check?"  
  
"For?  Oh...  Yeah.  Yeah, of course we will, Dean."  
  
"I mean, I highly doubt it, but..."  
  
"No worries.  Promise we'll check it out, alright?"  
  
"Thanks, Sammy."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time I finished this one, huh? 
> 
> Thanks for all of your kind comments and kudos. They mean a lot to me. <3 
> 
> (Also, it's 5 a.m. here and I haven't slept yet. Stupid chronic insomnia. I proofread but my brain is a little out of it. If there are any glaring errors I'll fix them after I sleep.)

_Cas's wings fluttered up and wrapped around Dean's back as Dean entered him, his eyes going wide as he cried out.  Dean was thrusting into him as Cas dug his fingertips into his shoulders, whimpering and moaning loudly..._

"Dean."

"Go 'way, Sammy. Not now," Dean grumbled.

"Dean."

"You know I hate being woken up in the middle of a good dream, right?" Dean grumbled as he rolled over and forced his eyes open.  "I was just..."  he paused, squinting the sleep from his eyes.  "Cas?"

Cas took a few tentative steps forward and perched on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean sat up quickly and kicked the blankets out of his way.  "Where the hell did you go?" he yelled.   "Cas, it's been  _days_!  What the fuck is going on with you?"

"Dean, I..."  Cas sighed.  His eyes were sad and weary-looking.  "I'm sorry.  It's stupid, really.  I just couldn't be there when they did the spell.  And then I suddenly just felt so empty and alone and upset.  I don't know why, I just..."  he paused.  "I'm ashamed.  It's so selfish, but I was really getting attached to you with wings.  And I was so afraid it would break our bond if you got rid of them too.  I know I told you to do it and I'm glad you did so you can get back to normal now.  But I shouldn't have taken off like that."

"Hell no you shouldn't have!"  Dean grumbled.  "I was worried sick!  I thought something had happened to you!"

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry," he said.  Cas was trembling a little, his eyes wide and watery.  He looked like a frightened animal and suddenly Dean couldn't stand to see that look on his face anymore.

"Alright, Cas," he said softly. "It's alright," he said, wrapping his arms around him.  "Did Sam and Gabe bring you home?"  
  
Cas nodded. "I almost didn't come.  I was so embarrassed and I was scared of how you'd act when I came back and.."  
  
"Shhh," Dean whispered.  He pushed Cas down onto the bed and kissed him hard as tears started slipping down Cas's face.  Cas wrapped his arms around him and squeezed so hard Dean was sure he'd break a rib, but he didn't care - because Cas was back and pressed close to his body, lips pressed tightly to his, one hand suddenly moving to the back of his head, raking his fingers through the hair at his nape.

"I missed you," Dean said softly as he pulled back.

"I missed you too," Cas said as he said before burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck.  "You still smell like my mate."

"That's because I  _am_  still your mate," Dean said, moaning a little as Cas began nibbling at him.

"Yeah," Cas sighed.  "Of course you are.  I don't know why I panicked and bolted like that.  I'm so stupid."

Dean rolled off of him and "That  _was_  pretty stupid.  I love you anyway.  But if you ever do that again..."

"I won't leave home again," Cas interrupted.  "Promise."

Dean laughed.  "Well that's a little drastic.  You can leave home."

"No.   Home is with you.  Wherever you are, when I'm with you, I'm home."

"Cas..." Dean said, his eyes welling with tears.  "What did I tell you about chick flick moments?"

Cas smiled softly.  "Well you should probably get used to it.  I'm sorry I interrupted your dream, by the way.  I know you hate it when people wake you."

"S'okay," Dean smiled and chewed at his bottom lip.  "You wanna know what I was dreaming about?"

"Sure," Cas nodded.

Dean pressed forward and gently nibbled his earlobe.  "Being inside you," he whispered.

Cas squeaked in surprise.  "Dean!" he exclaimed.

Dean grinned as he watched his Cas's face redden.  "Thoughts on that?" he asked wryly.

"I'm for it," Cas laughed nervously.  "Just go easy on me."

"Trust me, if I can handle  _that_ , you can handle this," Dean winked, planting his knees between Cas's legs and kissing him hard.

"I missed you so much," Cas sighed, sliding his hands up and down Dean's back.  His fingers lingered as they caressed Dean's shoulder blades.  "I  _am_  going to miss your wings though."

"Why?"

"They were so sexy," Cas smiled wistfully. "And they just made me feel extra connected to you. I know that's silly."

"I'm sorry Cas."

"It's okay. I have you.  That's all I care about. I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas.  Now get naked."

Cas grinned and used his angel mojo to make their clothing disappear, which made Dean growl in approval.  "God, dating an angel is awesome."

Cas just smirked and shoved his tongue down his throat.

Dean pulled back, gasping for air.  "You sure you're up for this, baby?"

Cas nodded breathlessly and Dean began kissing a trail down his chest, grazing his teeth over his collarbone and those gorgeous, razor-sharp hipbones that made him want to bite down hard.

"So perfect, Dean," Cas was chanting as he writhed beneath him.  "You're so perfect..."

"Mmmhmm," Dean agreed.  "You're pretty perfect yourself.   _This_  is perfect," he whispered, kissing his way back up Cas's chest and letting their hips grind together.   "You know what would make this even better?

"Nothing could  _possibly_  make this better," Cas breathed.

"No?"  Dean quirked an eyebrow smugly and let his wings unfurl behind him, watching the look on Cas's face in amusement.

"Dean... You...  How?  Why didn't you...?  You kept the wings?" he stuttered incredulously.

"'Course I kept the wings," Dean scoffed. "If you'd stuck around more than a minute, you'd know it was never even a question."

"Oh, Dean," Cas murmured, his deep blue eyes looking more puppy-like than usual.  "But why?"

"Because they make me feel close to you too," Dean said, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, Dean," Cas sighed again, clearly overwhelmed.

"Besides, I fucking  _flew_  this week!" he said excitedly.  "And I  _love_  when you touch them..."

Cas reached forward and slid his fingers through the short black feathers and Dean growled in pleasure.

"I kind of love the damn things," Dean smiled.  "But even if I didn't, I'd never do anything to risk breaking our bond, Cas."

Cas shot him another puppy-eyed look.  "Who's having chick flick moments now?"

"Shut up," Dean grinned.

"Mmm.  Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me."

Had it been anyone else, Dean would have burst out laughing at the awkward phrase, but Cas had said it so sincerely it kind of made him a little weepy.

"Not sure I've ever 'made love' to anyone in my life, Cas.  But I think I can make an exception for you," he said in a husky voice.

Cas groaned as Dean entered him from behind and Dean's arms tightened around him like a vice, pulling him up to his knees.  His head instinctively went back to expose his neck and Dean took full advantage of the situation, sucking a few small red welts into his skin.

"Mine," Dean growled as his wings whipped forward, curling around them.

"Yours, Dean. All yours.  I'll never leave you again.  Never," Cas moaned.

"You'd better not," he said, punctuating his statement with a sharp thrust of his hips.

"Ohh," Cas nearly fell forward, but Dean's arms kept him held firmly upright.  "Never," he sobbed happily.  
  
Minutes later, they were laying in a sweaty, post-coital state of bliss, tightly wrapped in each others arms and being gently fanned by Dean's wings.   
  
"Dean," Cas gasped, holding Dean's head in his hands like he was the most precious thing he'd ever seen.  "My beautiful angel."  
  
Dean blushed at the unlikely term of endearment.   
  
"That was amazing," Cas continued.  "I didn't know it was even possible to... you know," he blushed.  
  
"Come untouched?" Dean laughed.  "Never been able to myself.  Lucky bastard."  
  
Dean twined their legs together as they drew in even closer.  "M'sleepy again now, Cas," he yawned.   
  
Cas smiled.  "Get some rest, Dean," he said as he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.   
  
"Cas?" Dean mumbled, squeezing him tighter.  "If this is a dream, don't wake me, okay?"  
  
"I promise you this isn't a dream.  Sleep now, angel."  
  
"'Night, baby."


End file.
